GF Entrapment
by Riyougi
Summary: The GFs are all turned into humans, their powers remain but in a month they will lose themselves and die. with time left they seek one mortal to save them...Squall Leonhart!... CHAPTER 14 COMING!...Final Fantasy 8! Please Review! all reveiws welcome
1. GFs World

Disclaim: I don't own any Characters from Final Fantasy 8, expect for my characters.

Spirit Realm. (The GF world)

The area was bright coloured, with glowing blue fairies flying about happily. There was a center platform made of a white glowing martial, hovering in an endless space, with a water fountain in the center. The platform had connecting bridges extending to small platforms where a mirror framed in stone stood. 

The reflection in each mirror was different. One had a reflection of world covered in flames, lava and fire blowing high and the temperature high enough to melt and cook metal. Others had reflections of a world covered in ice, another world with a lot of forest, another world in darkness almost pitch black, and a world with lot of clouds. In each world a GF could be found according to its element.

A blue Fairy flew down on the platform and a sudden ray of light surround the fairy. The light covered the fairy until it vanished, revealing a human sized fairy female with wings. The Fairy had long blonde hair and blue eyes, leather boots that reached just below her knee and a yellow short dress, finishing about halfway down her upper leg. The fairy bushed her hair back and sat down, lending against the fountain with her knees lock up to her chest.

"Hello Jade" a harsh voice said. The Fairy smiled and turned to her left.

"Hello Cerberus, how are you feeling today?" The three-headed dog moved closer and sat on its hind legs.

"I'm Fine!" the top head replied, nicely

"**I'm Furious!**" the head on the right replied, harshly.

"_I'm ok_" the head on the left replied with sorrow. The fairy giggled and winked.

"Oh you guys!" Jade said and blew each head a kiss. The top head smiled and left head tried to smile but the right head turned away, ignoring the gesture. Cerberus rose from its hind legs and slowly turned around. Jade also rose and flew next to the GF.

"Cerberus?" Jade asked. The three heads all looked at her staring down at them from above. "What is it like to have three heads? How can you all move together?"

"With great difficulty!" all three heads responded. Again the fairy giggled lightly.

"Hello Cerberus! Hello Jade!" a cool and polite voice shouted. The three headed dog and Jade stopped and turned around. Walking towards them was a woman; whose skin was blue and cold, hair was blonde with a hint of blue among the blonde and symbols or lines on her body in a darker blue.

"Shiva! What brings you here?" Cerberus (all three heads) asked. The GF stopped in front of the two and crossed her arms while lending forwards.

"I'm meeting with some other GF's, and I was wounding if you'll like to join us?" Shiva answered. The head on the right had already made up its mind, but was overruled by the other two.

"We'll gladly come with you!" the top and right head shouted. 

"_Jade come with?_" the head on the left asked. Jade smiled and nodded her head. Shiva smiled and turned about, with Cerberus and Jade trailing behind. 

They reached a mirror with a world that was a mixture of the other worlds put together. Shiva outstretched her arm and touched the mirror, vanishing inside the world as she did. Cerberus reached out with its paw and vanished. Jade also outstretched her arm to touch the mirror surface.

The three stood upon the cliff where the mirror stood and gazed upon the mixed up world. The landscape was divided into may sections, made up of fire, ice, water, forest, darkness and so on.

"Finally made it! About time!" a harsh and deep voice shouted. The three turned to a group of GF's, gathered around the mirror. Ifrit, the fire demon stepped forward with his arms crossed and stared at the others in front of him. "What took you so long?!"

"**Next time don't get here so early!**" the right head snapped in defense. Ifrit crouched down and patted the right head hard, almost bashing the brains out of it. The right head quickly moved and bite down into Ifrit's hand. Ifrit roared and threw Cerberus to the ground.

"There is no point to this Auguring!"

The two battling GF's paused and peered in the sky above. Slowly descending from the clouds came three other GFs. Ifrit snarled and turned his back. Bahamut, landed between the two with its wings outstretched; Diablos and Quezacotlsurrounded the fire demon, which growled at their present. Bahamut turned and looked at the back of Ifrit. "Your temper is just…"

"Is just FINE! Now leave me alone!!" the fire demon growled, breaking the barrier Diablos and Quezacolt made.

"Watch it Ifrit! Or I'll have to join in this fight!" Diablos shouted, not looking at the GF. Ifrit laughed heavily, daring Diablos to intervene. Bahamut shook his head and slowly walked up to Shiva, bowing his head slightly.

"Dear Shiva. It's been a while, since the humans have summoned us!" Bahamut said. Shiva nodded. "I have word that Alexander is waiting for us"

"**That hunk of metal?!**" the right head of Cerberus shouted. "**How is it, that thing always gets here before anyone else?!**" Quezacotlflew over the group of GF's and turned back, casting his shadow over them.

"You think Alexander would get here just by crawling on the ground as he does? He gets here by his own magic of teleport! He'll be too slow if he didn't use it" Quezacotl explained, diving off the cliff and flying in and out of the divide worlds. Diablos spread out his wings, cracking his head side to side before jumping into the air.

"Are you guys coming or do we have to carry you?" Diablos flapped his wings and sped off, disappearing into the divide part of the nearly complete darkness. Ifrit smashed his hands together and growled causing the place to shake. He took a step forwards and suddenly fell to the ground, suddenly feeling weak and a cold shiver down his body. Shiva walked in front of the fallen GF and knelled down.

"Don't get angry or else I'll have to put you on ice!" Shiva whispered in Ifrit's ear, sending another cold chill down his body. The fire demon's oranges eyes widen and then harden. Ifrit jump to his feet and walked to the edge.

"Never touch me again!!" he growled, causing the place to shake again. "But it won't come to that!" suddenly flying in the air with the edge of the cliff engulfed in flames. Shiva smiled which then weaken into something else.

"Shiva!" Cerberus shouted. The Ice Spirit turned to Cerberus, would had Jade on its back. Shiva smiled and jumped on. Cerberus recoiled at the sudden change of temperature. It shook off the cold sweat and leaped down the cliff, soon running through the forest.

The three pass through the forest, as fast as Cerberus could go. Having two others on his back caused him to slow down a bit, but it was Shiva who made it hard, with her cold body and her freezing cold arms around the top head's neck. Jade grabbed what she could of Cerberus without trying to touch Shiva. She stared around the passing forest that seem like a blur to her. She turned her head forward and peered up as a giant shadow cast over them.

"What is that?!" Jade almost shrieked. Shiva and Cerberus looked up too, seeing a huge metallic object.

"**That hunk of metal?! That nothing!**" The right head explained. Shiva turned her head to Jade.

"That Hunk of Metal!" Shiva shouted, raising her voice so the right head could hear her. "That Alexander! He doesn't talk much! And don't be worry he doesn't attack anyone until he his summoned!" Jade felt calmer and smiled. Cerberus took a deep breath and increased his speed.

The GFs waited for the others to arrive. Each sat in their part of the divided world. Diablos was almost completely gone, expect for his glowing eyes. Quezacotl and Bahamut mainly flew around in the clouds and would stay on the ground for a few minutes. Minotaur and Scared, who just arrived by means or Minotaur 's air service, remained in the forest. Siren and Leviathan swam in the water, playfully and Pandemona just sat against Alexander.

"We're here!" Cerberus shouted, appearing from the bushes, with Shiva and Jade on its back. The group of GFs stared and watched as the two dismounted from Cerberus's back. Cerberus shook off Shiva's cold feeling and slowly walked into the divide between the desert and the darkness. Shiva sat down on her Ice throne crossing her legs together and her arms across her chest whilst she stared at Ifrit on his fiery throne. Together they made a circle where everyone could be seen and heard.

"Alright Shiva!" Ifrit growled, his eyes closed and his arms crossed. "What is it that you wanted, for all of us to be here?!" Shiva coughed loudly, getting Ifrit's attention and giving him a demonstration of her powers. Ifrit growled and remained silent.

"But what is it that you wanted?" Leviathan roared, from the water. Shiva grabbed her shoulder crossing her arms cross her cold body.

"It's about Ultimicia…"

"Don't bring that up!" Diablos shouted, his eyes flaring. "She's gone and died, the battle is over and lets leave it at that!"

"But she made me feel… so cold!" she explained.

"Shiva you are always cold!" Siren stated.

"I mean a much deeper cold, something I've never felt before" Ifrit rolled his eyes. "But at the same time, I feel she isn't gone, not completely"

"Is that all?!" Ifrit roared, standing from his throne. "Ultimicia is gone for! She died and we survive end of story!"

"SHUT UP IFRIT!!" Minotaur shouted, holding his mace in the one hand. "I agree with Shiva! Just looking at her made me feel the same way. Sacred also felt this!"

"I felt it" Bahamut growled.

"Same" Pandemona spoke up. Leviathan and Siren agree, as they too felt the same.

"You must have felt it too Ifrit" Quezacotl said. Everyone stared at Ifrit, who started to peer at everyone's expression. Finally getting sick of their faces he turned his back.

"Yeah! I felt it! But what does it matter now?" he asked. "She's no longer alive!"

"Then why do we feel different?!" Shiva cried. "Why do we feel that she's still alive?!" Ifrit uncrossed his arms and slowly sat down in his chair. The thought was new and he had hardly taken any notice of the feeling he and the others felt.

"We can't understand something we've never experience" Bahamut explained, wrapping himself in his wings. The group lowed their heads and fall into deep thought.

Jade peered at everyone in silence, seeing everyone in deep thought and concentration. She then turned her glare to Cerberus, which two of its head were in deep thought while the right head was staring at everyone. Jade tapped the head and lend into its open ear.

"Who 's Ultimicia?" Jade asked. The right head looked around one more time and pulled itself closer to the human sized fairy.

"**Ultimicia was a powerful sorceress, who lived in the future. She wanted to compress time, which in the end is did**" The right head explained in whispers as not to disturb anyone else.

"Time compression? Sorceresses of the future? I don't get it"

"**It's hard to explain, but she came from the future! Squall Leonhart and a few other mortals went to the future and destroyed the sorceresses!**"

"So what are you guys talking about?"

"**We feel that she wasn't fully destroyed; we can't explain it but we can feel it**" The right head finished. Jade sat back and pounded on her own then moved back to the right head.

"Who's Squall?" Jade asked.

"**I'll tell you later**"

"What do we do now?"  Siren asked, breaking the silence. The group then started to stir. Ifrit turned to Pandemona, on his right and began to chat. Minotaur turned to his big, yet smaller brother and started to talk. Quezacotl and Bahamut stayed on the ground and talk. Cerberus and Jade began to talk, Jade mostly asking questions. Leviathan and Siren began to talk, even though the sea serpent was still under water.

Shiva, Diablos and Alexander remained quite under the heavy chattering. They didn't have anything to add or say and remain that way.

After hours of talking the group began to disembark. The main subject of Ultimicia was finished but not understood and after that was mainly small talk that didn't last every long and lost interest every soon. The group moved together as they reached the mirror to enter the main area and from there they separated to their own worlds.

Shiva stood by her palace's window over looking the planet's frozen wasteland and the creatures that inhabit the ice world. She saw a pack of Snowlions moving across the frozen water, each one protecting the other. She placed her hand on the sidewall of the open window and slowly turned away.

"I know we talked about her, but why do we feel this way?" she asked herself. She stood in the middle of her great hall, staring at her ice throne. "We GFs are not meant to feel these kinds of emotion! Then why is this happening?" she moved towards her throne and stopped at the stairs. She examined the chair and crossed her arms. "Is it because of the humans? We live in their minds and therefore we learn from them? Become a part of them?" she walked up to her throne and sat down. The cold not affecting her. "Are these emotion from the humans? Did we take a part of them into ourselves?"

Shiva swept her head after a few droplets of sweat formed. She looked at the sweat and frowned.

"I'm thinking too much! It's causing me to heat up!" she thought. She lend forward and rested her elbows on her legs and hided her face in her hands. "What am I meant to do?" she dropped her left arm from her face and rested it on her knees.

A few more droplets of sweat form and Shiva kept cleaning them away, still believing that all this over thinking was making her brain fry. 

She cleaned her forehead once again and placed her hand to the side, shaking her hand up and down trying to clean the sweat from her fingers, But to feel a sharp fiery pain on her hand as she brought it down in front of her. 

Shiva quickly raised her head and found a glowing red rock in front of her, heat emitting from the small object.

"What the?! What is this?!" she slowly reached out for it and touched it, feeling a sharp and fiery pain on her fingers. Shiva stood up and moved past the object, staring at it as she spilt pass. 

She frowned in confusion and turned around to the great hall's door, only to find more small red rocks. There was about thirteen or more flying around the place. She step a bit closer and paused as one of the rock landed on her ice floor, causing steam to appear as the rock burned into the ice.

She started become worry, even afraid as more and more red rocks appeared and started to melt away her ice. She split pass the rocks with great care, closing the doors of the hall, as she exist. She moved away from the door and frowned, with narrow eyes.

"IFRIT!!!" she screamed, throwing her hands to her sides, trying to overcome the pain of the heated floor in front of the fire palace. Her skin started to heat up rather quickly and she felt as if she was melting right there and then. She always knew and understood why she hated to go into Ifrit fiery world, she knew if she stayed too long she could become nothing less then a puddle of water.

"IFRIT!! GET DOWN HERE!!!" She screamed again, feeling the fire within her grow as well as around her.

Suddenly, a circle of fire appeared from the red dust covered ground, the flames growing five feet taller than Shiva. The flames died down to reveal the giant red Demon. Ifrit roared and then peered at Shiva with a shocked expression.

"Shiva?! What are you doing here?! You know that you can't stay in here for too long!" Ifrit reminded. Shiva narrowed her eyes and threw her left arm to the side.

"Don't worry!" She shouted. "This won't take long!" Ifrit became a bit confused, never seeing this side to the ice spirit. "Ifrit! Get you dam fire rocks out of my kingdom!" Ifrit went blank, while scratching his blown back, fire like hair.

"Fire rocks?! What rocks?!" he asked.

"Don't play dumb with me!"

"Honestly Shiva! I don't know what you are talking about! I didn't send any rock to you kingdom!"

"Don't you lied to me Ifrit!!" she screamed, curling her hand into a fist in front of his face. "Now get these things out of my ICE KINGDOM!!!" she screamed, pointing to one of the rock that just blew in between the two GFs. Ifrit stare at the rock and grabbed it, only to recoil after feeling a cold sharp pain.

"What the hell!" Ifrit roared. "That things cold as!" Shiva now became confused. She went to grabbed it and recoil back after feeling a sharp hot pain.

"B-but… that burns… me?" she said slowly, staring at Ifrit. Ifrit rubbed his head and titled his head back, suddenly dropping open his mouth.

"What the hell is this?!" he roared. Shiva quickly turned her head up to the red looking sky and saw tens of thousands of red rocks falling onto the hot floor, turning a small potion of the ground to ice. Steam started to raise and everything was staring to freezes, slowly but surely.

"What do we do?! What do we do Ifrit?!" Shiva cried backing into the demon's chest and then bouncing back because of his heat. Suddenly, the rocks started to land between them. Both Ifrit and Shiva quickly jumped out the way before getting hit.

Ifrit jumped to his feet and ran towards Shiva, who had a hard time trying to stand. 

She slowly got onto her hands and looked down at her long blue legs. They started to smoke and sweat, slowly turning into water. Her vision then became blurry and she felt weak all over. She had stay too long in the fire realm and now she was slowly starting to die. She raised her hand with all her strength left inside and waved it about.

"I-IF-IFRIT!!!" she cried slowly. She peered around, seeing everything in a blur and not seeing a single figure that was Ifrit's. Her strength was leaving her quickly and her arm was too heavy to stay up. Slowly she watched her arm fall, tears forming in her eyes as the heavy limb started to fall.

Suddenly she felt a hot pain grabbed her arm and whisked her off the ground onto another hot object. She opened her eyes, which were starting to grow heavy as well, seeing a blackish red shadow in front of her. 

She felt her arms around a hot rough shape object that seemed to be alive. She also felt something warm and furry in her face that felt comfortable enough to sleep on. All her body was burning against this new object and she felt herself ready for a long sleep. She lost all memory of what had just happen and rested her face in this new furry, snuggling her face in the fur and falling to sleep as soon as her face finally got comfortable.


	2. Rock attack

"Shiva…" a voice whispered, echoing in Shiva's head. "Shiva wake up…" Shiva didn't know what was happing but awoke as the voice told her, feeling all her strength return to her body. Her blue eyelids flickered slowly and within a few seconds she was able to pause and hold her eyes open.

"Where… am I?" she asked herself, hearing her thoughts echo in this shadowy looking room. Her vision was blurred and she could hardly see a thing, everything was smudged. She narrowed her eyes and then rubbed them hard.

Shiva reopened her eyes, with a little bit of pain that she cause by herself and peered around the place again. The area was still blurry and hard to understand. She shook her head in disappointment, hitting the ground with her fist and suddenly pausing. Something was watching her and she could feel it. Whatever it was, it wasn't trying to hide it.

She narrowed her eyes and turned her right hand into a fist slowly looking out of the corner of her eyes. She saw something a large figure about her size staring at her, up close. She took a deep breath, trying not to let the thing know she was looking at it and threw her fist.

The figure caught the punch, without effort, like it was waiting for it. Shiva quickly recoil her arm and prepared for another punch.

Shiva then narrowed her eyes, focusing her attention on the figure and then paused, her eyes widen. Her heart suddenly leaped and started to race at an alarming, fast enough to kill herself, if she could.

"U-Ul-Ulti…" she gasped, not making any sense. The figure smiled and moved in closer so Shiva could see its face better. Shiva heart sank and she almost felt like she had died, and then just died again.

"Ultimicia!" Shiva shirked as she saw the figure's face in the light. The hair, the eyes and the wicked grin, everything down to the finest detail was there! It was her!

"Surprise!" Ultimicia shouted, grabbing the ice spirit's shoulders.

"NO!!!"

"Shiva snapped out of it!!" a heavy and harsh voice demanded, that didn't match Ultimicia's voice. Suddenly her eyes adjusted and Ultimicia's face shattered revealing Ifrit, who was holding her shoulders. She suddenly became lost for words, staring at the Fire Demon.

"If-Ifrit?" she asked softly, confused and shaken at the things she just saw. 

Ifrit smiled for some reason, which didn't make any sense to him but kept the smile anyway. Suddenly, he jumped to his feet, roaring and swinging his arms about like mad, his roar shaking the platform. Shiva didn't know why Ifrit was doing, something was wrong just by the glare in Ifrit's eyes. He turned around slowly, staggering like a wounded animal. She gasped and saw the ice on his back, steam rising off like crazy.

Shiva went to help but got struck by a falling rock. She attended to her hand and finally peered up.

She was safe but for how long. She was in the main area, lending against the fountain. She saw those red rocks falling from the endless space above. She stood up, while making sure she wasn't getting hit and examined the situation.

The GF's were everywhere; some were on the ground and others were in the skies, battling the rocks head on, trying to protect those on main platform. Shiva guessed that others had stayed in their worlds having maybe a better chance.

"Come on!" Diablos shouted with an enthusiastic tone, throwing his black energy ball at a group of rocks, shattering them as the ball hit. Diablos raised his hands in victory but was shower by another group of rocks. 

Bahamut and Quezacolt had paired up and fought the rocks together, knowing they stood a better chance together then single handed like Diablos. Bahamut blasted a bunch of rock with his Mega Flare, with out much effort and Quezacolt took out another with his thunderstorm, having a small bit of trouble trying to hit his targets.

The GF's were doing well protecting the others on the ground, but themselves were about to give up, feeling fairly tired because of the multiple wounds that were inflicted. Bahamut was pouring out blood. His body was covered in his own fluid, his wings had holes in them and his tail was limped and broken but that didn't stop him. 

Quezacolt was also bleeding, large and small gashes all over his body. His wings felt broken and his tail feathers were burnt. Diablos, who had just fallen to the ground, was also bleeding. His purple blood ran from his opened wounds including his mouth. His wings were broken and had small to large holes punch through. His left arm and right leg was too broken, which now he needed most of all.

Shiva sighed, turning her glare to the GF's gather in small groups on the ground. She moved closer to the groups, seeing each group guarded by one of her friends.

Pandemona stood over; protecting all the low level (experience) GF's he could find, but he felt useless in protecting them because of his Tornado Zone, which would only just change the direction on the rocks causing more damage then good and could easily hit anyone in the process.

Leviathan gathered the mid level GF's, protecting them with his serpent like body, wrapping his body around theirs, just giving them enough room to use their powers.

Siren also gathered the mid level GF's but she wasn't able to do much about protecting, but she was able to motive them into protecting and attacking even though they were pretty shaken up.

Ifrit was in charge of the high level GF's, which there weren't many of. His group didn't care about protecting much and stuck to attacking the enemy, which didn't seem to stop.

"Shiva!" a voice shouted. Shiva shook her head and spun around to Cerberus who was running down from a bridge and stop in front of her. "Good! You're awake!" Cerberus exclaimed. Shiva nodded. Cerberus smiled and then suddenly collapsed, getting hit by a falling rock.

"Cerberus!" Shiva cried running to the dog's hind legs, where the rock impacted. Blood was flowing fast from the wound causing great pain to the GF. Shiva placed her hands over the wound, sending a cold chill inside and outside of Cerberus's body.

"Shiva?" Cerberus asked grating its teeth. There came a sudden flash of blue light over Cerberus's wound and a cold feeling that didn't disappear.

"That should get the heat!" she explained. Cerberus shook its heads.

"What heat? The rocks or yours?" Shiva smiled, which was broken when Cerberus pushed her out of the way of a falling rock. Almost claiming her head. "You all right?!" the left head asked. Shiva rubbed her back and the back of her head.

"I guess so," She said softly.

"Listen up!" Cerberus shouted, trying to catch everyone's attention. A small group of GF's turned to Cerberus but the other were to busy with the rocks. "All of you GF's are to get to the mixed world, Alexander is there waiting, he'll protect you!" Cerberus explained, shouting to those you listen.

"WE need everyone here!" Ifrit shouted, before the GF's moved off.

"Alexander has more fire power to everyone!" Cerberus snapped back.

"**Not to mention he is a tin can that can't be broken!**"

"Oh, shut up!"

"You can stay here and drain yourselves or go and have a better chance to rest and recharge!" Cerberus shouted, finally getting everyone's attention. "Now go!"

The group of tired GF's left the protection of Ifrit and the others. Ifrit did not support what Cerberus was doing by taking the GF's always to Alexander, he thought it better to hit it all at the source and finish this silly attack, if it had a source. Cerberus moved in the center of the group, staring at Ifrit who was giving him a wicked looked.

Suddenly, as Cerberus moved into the center of the group the center and surrounding platforms began to shake violently.

Cerberus's heads peered around as the ground started to crack, leaving a red glow between the cracks that spread around like fire. Shiva, Ifrit, Pandemona and the other GF's on the platform all began to lose balance, falling on the shaking platform. Shiva and Siren began to scream at the turn of events.

"Cerberus! Help!" a voice shouted. Cerberus raised its head and turned around, with its eyes wide open. Jade flew from one of the mirror with twenty rocks tailing behind her. Cerberus could tell that Jade had been in a lot of trouble, the amount of scars and blood wounds were all over the Fairy's body.

"Jade! I'm coming! Hold on!" Cerberus shouted, crawling back on its legs and bolting towards Jade. Jade peered behind her, seeing the rock through her wings, the heat causing her to sweat. She turned back and reached her hands out to Cerberus, tearing pouring from her eyes.

"Help me! C-Cerberus!"

"Jade! DUCK!" Cerberus shouted. Jade examined as Cerberus leaped into the air. She try to smiled but couldn't bring herself to it and did what she was told. She swooped down hitting the ground by mistake, sliding underneath Cerberus's long body. Cerberus opened its mouths, building a glowing blue light in their mouths. "TRI BLASTER" Cerberus screamed, shooting a yellow beam (Left head), Blue beam (Right head) and a Green beam (Top head), which joined together just in front of itself making a huge, single beam produced of the three, causing the rocks to incinerate.

Cerberus landed on the shifting ground, sliding a little from the edge. It turned around and peered at its fallen friend, running to her aid. He stood beside her and nudged the fallen Fairy.

"Jade!? Are you alright!?" Cerberus asked sounding a bit worried. The Fairy wiggled a bit and slowly tried to stand. Cerberus smiled and placed its heads under Jade's body giving her as much support as possible.

"What the hell is this!?" Ifrit shouted as the ground began to shake harder. Diablos, using Pandemona as an armrest, began to think the same thing, while holding his wounds or some of them. Bahamut and Quezacolt notice the intents in the ground activity, even as they were still fighting off the falling rocks.

"Hold me Leviathan!" Siren cried, holding onto the serpent's long body. Leviathan peered down at Siren, who wrapped herself in his body.

"Jade!" Cerberus shouted, nudging the fairy with its tail. The Fairy groan moved her head to Cerberus's.

"Y-Yeah?" Jade asked, sound a bit winded and dead.

"I'm going to leave you with Alexander! You'll be fine there! Take care of the other GF's please!"

"**You're leaving her with that thing?!"**

"_She'll be fine with him… I hope"_

"Trust me on this one"

Jade shook her head, trying to stand up on his back, but fall back down with her lack of energy. Cerberus felt lying on his back and could also feel that she was knocked out. Cerberus turned away from the group and headed towards Alexander.

"Where the hell is he going?!" Ifrit asked.

"He's taking Jade to Alexander, where she should be safe!" Leviathan shrieked.

"I'm going too!" Bahamut interrupted flying down to the ground. "Alexander going to need more help, and I'm the only one that can provide him with that!"

"You can't be serious!!" Diablos shouted. Squeezing Pandemona's shoulder.

"Diablos is right!" Pandemona spoke up, from the pain of his shoulder. "This is still a dangerous place and the rocks are still falling!" everyone looked at the amount still falling from the endless sky above.

"Don't worry about, Diablos and Quezacolt and fit enough to handle the problem!" Bahamut stated flapping his wings and flying towards the mirror Cerberus entered.

"What is Bahamut up to!? I saw him heading towards Alexander!" Cerberus asked, re-entering the main area.

"Bahamut decided to help Alexander" Siren explained from Leviathan body wrapped around her.

"He said that Alexander would need more help!" Shiva added, walking up to the three head dog.

"That and we had all the air defenses we needed!" Ifrit shouted. "Just look at Diablos and Quezacolt! They aren't fit to fly, and their wounds haven't fully healed!"

"He had his reasons, let leave it at that" Pandemona said, rolling his arms about finally getting Diablos off his shoulders.

BOOM

The ground shook more violent and then silent. The GF's stood around baffled at the sudden pause in the ground. Ifrit scratched his head and felt his legs.

"What's wrong with the ground!? I know it's not moving but I feel it in my legs!" Ifrit roared, standing up straight.

"Its not just that!" Diablos shouted, landing just next to Pandemona. "The rocks have stopped falling!"

"They completely stopped after that sound!" Quezacolt explained peering around at the sky. Everyone also examined the sky above seeing the rocks floating around not move at all, just like they froze in time. "I guess that good news"

"But it doesn't make sense" Shiva stated. "Why start with this rain fall and not finished it?"

"And for that matter, what caused it in the first place?" Cerberus asked.

"Well as long as it stop, I think were fine!" Siren shouted, throwing Leviathan's body off her. Leviathan then land and coiled himself up, like a snake. Hissing at Siren, his tongue flicking about.

BOOM

BANG

The ground started to shake again, cracks growing bigger and emitting a lot of heat. The GF's started to sway and stagger about, like drunken, wounded animals.

"I-I told you I felt it in my l-legs!" Ifrit stated, jumping around from the entire raising floor. Ifrit bumped into Cerberus, causing the two to fall. Diablos and Quezacolt took to the sky, knowing they were best to stay off the ground.

"Everyone! Get on my back!" Leviathan shrieked. Leviathan flew low to the ground, letting everyone get on his long serpent body. Siren leaped onto Leviathan neck, squeezing hard for fear of her own well-being. Leviathan began to cough at the lack of air. Cerberus took the middle section Leviathan body, Ifrit jumped between Siren and Cerberus and Shiva grabbed onto the tail of Leviathan.

"S-Siren let g-go of my… t-throat!" Leviathan shouted. Siren opened her eyes and released Leviathan, but only a little.

"Hey Leviathan! You can't fly!" Ifrit stated. Leviathan winked and started to circle the area, getting higher and higher.

"I can't fly, but I can hover above ground, if that's what you mean!" Leviathan chuckled gaining height.

"ARGH!!! Bad idea!" Diablos shouted. "METEOR!!" everyone peered up seeing a huge chunk of rock falls from the endless sky. The rock wasn't really huge but was big enough to destroy the fountain and leave a big hole in the middle. The rock seemed small from the distance but was growing in size and knocking the smaller rocks out of the way.

"What!?" Ifrit shouted, with his orange eyes opened wide.

"T-That impossible!" Shiva exclaimed with terror.

"Forget about impossible!" Leviathan shrieked. "It's real!" Leviathan moved as fast as he could with his passengers settled on his back, trying to reach high altitude.

"What do we do now!?" Shiva screamed. Holding her hands up to her mouth.


	3. The creature Within

"Hey Leviathan! Move FASTER!" Siren shrieked, squeezing the serpent's throat. Leviathan coughed and tried to get higher with his cargo on his back. He slowly snaked his way around the center platform trying to get higher with his hover only limited to a few meters.

"Diablos! Quezacolt! Get your assess down here and help us!" Ifrit roared at the two GF's that just stared from above. Quezacolt and Diablos peered back at hunk of rock that sped towards them.

"We have to get away from it!" Quezacolt stated, staring at the demon next to him. Diablos peered at the spirit bird and then at Leviathan and his passage.

"If that rock destroys that platform, the mirrors won't work and we'll get tired and then where are we to land? Leviathan and the rest will fall and keep falling through oblivion!" Diablos explained.

"We don't know for sure! Let's just help them and then deal with the problem's as they come!"

"GUYS!? Everyone shouted at the two GF's talking to each other. Diablos and Quezacolt outstretched their wings and flew down to aid Leviathan. Diablos grabbed Leviathan's head, by the jaws while flying above, ignoring the fact that his claws were digging into the serpent's lower jaw. Quezacolt bit down on the serpent tail and just flapped its wings are hard he could.

"Now get us outta of here!" Cerberus barked, wrapping its legs and tail around Leviathan's body.

"Why don't you try flying this thing while all you guys are still on!" Diablos shouted through his teeth. Shiva and Siren looked at each other then frowned.

"What is that supposed to mean!?" Shiva and Siren asked, giving the demon the evil eye. Diablos couldn't see it but felt their glare of him.

"M-MOVE!" Ifrit roared. "METEOR!!" everyone peered up to see the huge rock falling right in their direction. "Get us outta here!"

"Quezacolt! Let move!" Diablos shouted, pulling the serpent head backwards. Quezacolt bared his teeth and tugged the tail backwards just like Diablos.

"INCOMING!" Cerberus warned, with all its eyes opened. The hunk of rock was a hundred miles away and decreasing the distance. Diablos and Quezacolt flapped their wings with all their strength, sweat formed at their heads and blood poured from their wounds.

"It's getting warm down here!" Leviathan stated, his body sweating at the heat from the rock, the GF's on his back felt the sweat flowed under them.

"ARGH!" Shiva and Siren screamed almost at the time like twins. Ifrit and Cerberus covered their eyes or turned away from the sight of their falling death.

SWOOP

The Meteor passed them, just by a near miss. The force of wind that emitted of the rock pushed Diablos and Quezacolt back, but they were able to kept hold onto their cargo. The GF's on Leviathan's body grabbed hold swing about in the wind.

"Oh no! Impact!" Shiva screamed. Everyone watched as the rock sped towards the fountain.

BANG

"Bull's eyes!" Diablos mumble, sounding very disappointed. The Meteor struck the fountain and slowly dug itself into the platform, ripping at the material and blowing part of the platform away in chunks. The GF's stared in horror and in disappointment. If the center platform was to be destroyed, the mirror would be disabled and the GF's in those worlds would be trapped.

"What are we going to do?" Siren asked.

"I don't know" Cerberus said shaking all it's heads.

Suddenly the rock changed color, from a glowing red to a bright yellow.

"What is it doing?!" Diablos asked, almost letting go of Leviathan's head. The rock then changed into a black color, that seemed like liquid then it changed into a dark green with black clouds swimming in the liquid. Suddenly the rock exploded and changed formed into a sharp dark objected.

"Ok! Someone better know what's going on here!" Ifrit shouted at the new formation. Ifrit guess that he wasn't the only thinking that; he guessed that all the GF's wondered the same thing. Ifrit scratched his head and turned to face Cerberus. "Hey Dog! What do you make of this?!" Cerberus faced the Fire demon and frowned.

"What am I supposed to know about this? I haven't seen anything like this before!" Cerberus told Ifrit. "Whatever this is its a new one on me!"

"_Hey guys_!?" Quezacolt shouted. The GF's turned to the bird spirit, staring at his mouth full of Leviathan tail.

"Hey? How are you talking?" Shiva asked, noticing that Quezacolt mouth was full.

"Haven't you talked with you mind before Shiva?" Diablos asked with a smirk. Shiva turned to Diablos and shook her head. Diablos smiled and closed his mouth. "_Just use you mind instead of talking with your mouth_" Shiva opened her mouth but Diablos interrupted and tapped his finger on his head.

"_HEY!_" Quezacolt shouted again. "_Can we land!? I'm getting tried on holding you guys up_!" Quezacolt asked, baring teeth as the stress of his jaws started to grow.

"I agree!" Leviathan growled, staring his tail and Quezacolt's teeth. "I would like a tail after this! Just fly me over the platform and I can hover on down!"

"Great! Now I can rest my wings and my arms" Diablos sighed. Diablos and Quezacolt flapped their wings and slowly moved Leviathan over the platform. "Bombs away!" Diablos shouted letting go of Leviathan's head, Quezacolt letting free his tail soon after. Leviathan smiled as he headed towards the ground, thinking he could at last dump his load.

Leviathan swung around, swirling around the platform, slowing down as he did. Leviathan felt his speed decrease as he approached the ground; he thought he'd never get rid of the others on his back. He neared the ground and stopped, hovering just a bit above ground.

"Thank you for choosing Leviathan air travel! We hope this never happen again!" Leviathan joked giving a sigh of relief as the GF's started to dismount. Cerberus unwrapped his tails and crawls and jumped from the serpent's body. Ifrit cracked his neck to the side before jumping off. Shiva wiped her head and slowly dismounted, placing one foot on the ground then the other. Siren removed her arms from Leviathan neck, hearing another sigh of relief as she removed her arm and slid down the body and fall of his tail.

Leviathan groaned and then coiled himself up and rested his head on his cold wet coiled up body.

"Okay" Cerberus said, looking at everyone. "We survive the rock ordeal! But we still have no idea if the rock showers are still falling in the other worlds! We need to check up on the others!" Cerberus spun around and begun heading towards one of the mirrors.

"Wait!" Ifrit shouted. Cerberus dug his claws into the ground and braked, turning his head around to look at the Fire Demon. Ifrit didn't turn to look at Cerberus but remained looking at the shadow looking object embedded in the center of the platform, just like everyone else was. They moved closer to the object at the same time and each feeling a dark and cold presence growing from within.

"This thing creeps me out!" Siren stated, holding her hands to her mouth and moving closer to Leviathan. Ifrit stepped closer then the others and started to rub his shoulders. His very breath gave a cold cloud. Shiva moved next to Ifrit and touched him gently. Neither she nor Ifrit felt any pain.

"What is that thing!? A glowing fluid of some kind?" Diablos asked, examining the fluid like substance formed into a jagged shaped. He flew over the top and then examined the object on the side. "The energy I feel from this… thing, it growing and pulsing!"

"What!?" Cerberus shouted after hearing Diablos. "What do you mean!? Are you saying this thing is alive!?" Cerberus asked, moving closer.

"It's alive alright!" Ifrit answered, crossing his arms. "And its power is enormous and is still… growing" Cerberus, Siren and Leviathan stared at Ifrit.

"It feels more like… its waking up" Shiva pointed out, grabbing Ifrit's right arm and moving in closer. Ifrit peered down at Shiva, wanting to throw her to the ground for touching him, but he couldn't. Quezacolt flapped and hovered on the opposite side of Diablos.

"It feels… familiar? Somehow" Quezacolt questioned. Quezacolt drew closer and touched the object with the edge of its wings.

GRRAA!!!

Everyone jumped back at sudden roar. The liquid started to bubble and glow a dark green, flashing on and off. The dark feeling from within grew stronger and reached inside their very being. They each slowly started to back away from the thing.

"What did you do!?" Ifrit growled, stepping backwards. "What did you do you dumb bird!?"

"I-I, uh, I don't know, I just touched the thing and that's it!" Quezacolt replied flapping away and gaining height.

"Never! Ever touch anything you don't understand!" Diablos shouted, shaking his hand hard at the Spirit. Quezacolt felt hurt, even though he never knew these feeling he felt and understood it's meaning.

"Watch out!" Shiva warned as the object began to change forms. The GF's jumped back, standing fifteen feet away from the edge, their hands, claws and jaws ready to attack or defend.

The fluid glowed the same green light it was emitting but it didn't fade out, it just kept glowing. Suddenly the bottom, where the object was embedded started to become crystallized, causing the rest of the fluid to do the same, forming a sharp edge black crystal.

The GF's stared at the new formation and just kept staring into like a box, waiting to find something. The crystal emitting a slow pulsing purple glow; emitting dark energy, which caused the white endless space to turn black.

"Okay…"Cerberus began to say, slowly moving closer to the crystal but keeping his distance. "This is differently odd"

"Odd?" Diablos asked. "This is beyond that"

"Maybe, more on the line of insane!" Ifrit suggested. Diablos agreed with Ifrit suggestion. Leviathan raised his head, with Siren hiding on top. He moved closer causing the GF to slide down.

"Do you see that?" the serpent asked.

"S-see what?" Siren asked, standing well away from it. Leviathan moved closer and narrowed his eyes.

"Something's inside"

"What!?"

"I see it too!" Shiva and Ifrit said, seeing a dark figure in the middle of the crystal when it glowed. The figure was too cloudy to see and they couldn't make it out, whether or nor it was animal, GF or spirit.

"Is it…" Quezacolt began to say, drawing closer. "Alive?"

Suddenly, the dark figure emitted two bright red lights at the top of its head or whatever it is. Quezacolt paused and then backed off, so did they all. The figure wiggled around causing the crystal to shake as its body stretched, filling the upper shaft of the crystal. The GF's could tell that this thing had a head, two eyes, arms and legs but that was all they could tell it was still too cloudy to see.

"What it that?!" Cerberus growled, lowering its body to the ground.

"That things huge!" Leviathan shrieked, judging by its size in the crystal. It's seemed to stand about seven feet tall.


	4. To be Free

"GRRRAAA!!!" an ear piercing roared emitted from the crystal, sending a violent vibration through the ground. The GF's staggered about until the ground claimed down, slowly at first but stopped suddenly. 

The creature started swinging it arms about in its confined space scratching away at the crystal, wanting and desiring to be free. There came sharp clawing sounding from inside the crystal that sounded like mere whispered, growing in sound as the creature kept clawing.

"I think it wants out!" Diablos shouted.

"Thank you Mr. Obvious!" Ifrit roared. The creature slammed its fist into the crystal causing a violent shake in the ground. Siren, Ifrit and Shiva collapsed to the ground, using their claws or fingers to hold onto the ground without moving about.

"I think this is what caused the shakes in the ground!" the top head stated.

"**You just noticed that! You thicker than I thought!** The righted head insulted.

"_No fighting! Just stop this rumbling! Its hurting me!_" the left head mumbled.

"Quezacolt! Diablos! Get down here and hold them down!" Leviathan shouted, flying above everyone and laying his serpent body across the GF's backs. Diablos and Quezacolt flew down and help support the fallen GFs.

"GRRRAAA!!!" suddenly the ground stop shaking, just stopped without slowly down. The GF's peered around, examining the situation before standing, making sure the ground doesn't start up again.

"Okay… now what?" Quezacolt asked, letting Siren and Shiva stand up from under his wings.

"I guess…" Shiva began saying, dusting herself off and then examining the creature inside it crystal prison. "Its up to him!" She said, staring at the creature that was staring back at them.

"What is it doing?!" Siren asked, hiding behind Diablos' wings. "Its frightening me out!" the creature eyes glowed as it peered at the GF's on the other side of the crystal, examining and studying their feature. It's press its face against the crystal, causing fog on the crystal to focus more on the GF's.

"Why is it staring?" Cerberus asked, showing its display of teethes.

"Why don't you ask?" Ifrit suggested.

"Shut up!" Cerberus snapped back, changing its display to Ifrit. Ifrit smirked and crossed its arms, showing no real interest in the three-headed dogs.

"G-GFs!" a deep and harsh voice said, sounding a bit like shouting but more claimer. The GFs paused and slowly turned to the entrapped creature.

"W-what did it say!?" Diablos asked. The creature smiled and swallowed, before smiling again.

"GFs! T-TRAPPED ME!" 

"GFs trapped me?!" Cerberus repeated, not understanding the words.

"We trapped it? How?" Shiva asked, turning to her other friends. Ifrit scratched his fiery hair and sighed.

"I think whatever this thing is has lost its mind. Sad really" Ifrit stated, again scratching his head.

"I KILL YOU! IFRIT!" the creature said, sounding a bit different and familiar. Ifrit raised his head and stared blankly at the creature. Everyone also stared at the creature but then changed their view on Ifrit.

"What!?" Ifrit roared, throwing his hands about, causing the ground to shake. "I've never been killed! What the hell are you talking about!?" The creature smiled and again swallowed.

"KILLED! FAINTED! WHATEVER, STILL THE… SAME!" the creature said, sounding ever more familiar. "ONE HIT WAS ALL IT TOOK!"

Ifrit punched his fist together, causing a slight tremor. He had no idea what this creature was talking about, it sounded familiar but he couldn't put his mind on, but the way it said it. Its voice sounded very-very familiar.

"What is this thing saying?!" Ifrit thought, his eyes narrowed on the creature. "I know its familiar but why!? And its voice! I've heard that before too, but where!?"

"Ifrit?" Shiva asked, standing next to the Fire demon feeling the intense heat. Ifrit peered down at the ice spirit and grinned. "What is it talking about?" Ifrit shook his head, not knowing what to say.

"SHIVA!" the creature said, gaining her attention. "ICE!" Shiva became puzzled at what it had just said, not understanding what it wanted. "SURPRISE" Shiva didn't understand anything expect that last word, that caught her memory. She didn't understand why it did, but it just did.

"DIABLOS! CERBERUS! SIREN! LEVIATHAN! GFs THAT HELPED HUMANS!" the creature shouted causing a violent tremor.

"Does anyone hear that in its voice?!" Ifrit asked. "Something familiar in its voice, sounding mixed together!"

"I've just noticed it now" Quezacolt stated, focusing a lot on its voice.

"I thought I was hearing things!" Siren said, coming out from behind Diablos.

"GFs THAT CAUSED MIGHTY ULTIMICIA TO FAIL!"

"Huh?! How does it know about Ultimicia?! Cerberus asked, looking at the others. "If it was trap how would it know?!"

"Magic perhaps?" Leviathan suggested. "Allowed it see what happen outside?"

"I don't think so Leviathan" Quezacolt stated. 

"Oh? How do you know that?" Siren asked before the serpent did.

"I tried sending a message and I tried using my power to see inside that crystal. Everything was bounced back to me," Quezacolt explained.

"I tried it also, nothing got through!" Diablos added.

"GGGRRRAAA!" the creature roared causing another tremor. The GFs stared at the creature, which started shaking its head side to side, like its head was about to explode. "GFs MUST DIE! REVENGE MUST BE HAD! TIME TO KILL ALL GFs FOREVEFR!"

"THERE!" Ifrit shouted.

"I heard it too Ifrit!" Siren shouted, jumping up and down for no reason.

"Same here!" Quezacolt said.

"Heard what guys?!" the others asked, staring blankly at the three. Ifrit smiled with his hands out in front.

"I thought I heard those voices before! They were bugging me at the back of my head!" Ifrit explained briefly. Suddenly Ifrit frowned and stood up straight, crossing his arms and resting his chin in his right hand.

"But Ifrit, that can't be" Siren added.

"I know"

"What?!" Ifrit and Siren turned to face the others, with Quezacolt behind the two in front.

"The voices we thought we heard in the creatures speeches sounded too real and only two kinds of people we know have that exacted voice."

"Who?" Cerberus asked drawing closer as did the other.

"Ultimicia and her pet GF Griever"

"WHAT!?" Cerberus cried its eyes opened wide and filled with fright. "That can't be!"

"Exactly!" Diablos shouted, flapping his wings so he could touch the ground. He wiped his mouth and walked up to the group. "How can Ultimicia and Griever be alive?! Let alone be inside that thing?! They were destroyed! The mortals and we saw that happen to them!" Diablos explained pounding his fist into his opened hand.

"That's right!" Shiva said. "We all saw them get destroy by Squall and company! Maybe we're hearing things!" Shiva suggested, trying to sound realistic. Ifrit slapped his head, not buying this hogwash he was hearing.

"Maybe we're hearing things!? Are you nuts!" Ifrit shouted. "I know what I hear, and what I hear is THEM!"

"But that's just not possible" Cerberus stated.

"Hey! I don't believe it too, but I've tried looking the other way and its just doesn't work!"

"GGGRRRAAA!" The creature shouted, breaking up the group's conversation. "NO MORE TALK! YOU ALL DIE HERE AND THE WORLD TO FOLLOW AFTERWARDS! ULTIMICIA WISHES THIS!

"Ultimicia wishes!? Leviathan shouted.

"Alright! This is hardly making any sense!" Diablos stated, getting confused by the minute.

"GGGRRRAAA!!" roared the creature. The crystal began to glow and fade quicker, the ground began to shake again and the hovering rocks became to rain.

"OH NO!" the GF's shouted, shielding themselves from the falling rocks and the shaky ground.

"I BE FREE!" the creature roared rising its fist up behind its head. "GGGRRRAAA!!!" the creature threw its fist into the crystal, sending a shockwave (small) from the crystal's surface.

The rocks stopped falling again, hovering as they did before. The ground stopped moving just like the many time before and the all sound was silent. The creature growled and stood up straight, staring at the GF's that were lying on the ground and then at the crystal.

The GF's removed their hands from their heads or uncovered their wings from their body at the silence around them. They examined the stillness of the ground and rocks. The GF's slowly stood up; their bodies bruised and blood pouring from their scars. They spun around and saw the creature standing there, still within his crystal prison, which was vibrating.

CRACK

A giant crack suddenly appeared, causing the vibration to stop. The crack glowed a light purple from the black crystal. The creature smiled, showing its teeth. The crack then sprouted more cracks, each connecting to the main, spreading around and covering the face of the crystal while still digging inside the crystal itself.

"Oh no!" Cerberus cried, moving away as the others started to do. "Its gonna blow!"

"Judging by the power it's emitting, I doubt that any solid matter won't become nothing more then shreds!" Quezacolt exclaimed, flying just overhead.

"Everyone come together!" Leviathan shouted, rounding up the GF's into his body. He bit down on Cerberus's tail and dropped him into the middle of his coiled up body, alone with Siren, Shiva and Ifrit.

"**What are you doing you snake!?"** the right head shouted, after getting on its legs. Leviathan didn't pay any attention, but turned to Diablos and Quezacolt, who were looking down at the serpent.

"You two get in here! I can shield against it!"

"How!?" Diablos asked, drawing closer.

"Don't ask just get in!" Leviathan shouted, knocking Diablos to the ground inside his coiled body with his head. Leviathan peered up at Quezacolt who quickly flew in without force. 

"You better have something in mind!" Diablos shouted, rubbing the back of his head.

"Your body isn't strong enough to shield us! Its too soft!" Siren stated poking at the serpent's rubber like body. Leviathan finished his coiled and rested his head over the opening, leaving the GF's inside in the dark.

"Ah! This is nice!" Diablos stated rubbing his shoulders in the small light emitted from Ifrit.

"Shut up!" Ifrit roared, not liking the space he was in. "Leviathan! You better have a good idea!"

"GF's DIES NOW!!!" the creature shouted punching the crystal. The black crystal shattered, causing all the pieces filled with dark energy to fly out in every direction. Leviathan narrowed his eyes as the shards of crystal flew towards him, threatening to cut through him and his friends.

"HARD SKIN METAL!"

A flash of light, that faded quickly, blinded the GF's but nothing seemed to have changed from inside Leviathan coiled up body. Out of the small gaps between the serpents body small amount of quick purple flashes peered in. The flashes brighten up the dark inside for only a few seconds then stopped, leaving the light emitted by Ifrit.

"Huh… okay! What's going on!?" Diablos asked, trying to see through one of the gaps.

"The flashes have stopped" Quezacolt stated, seeing flashes in his eyes.

"But what was the first flash at the beginning?" Shiva and Siren asked.

"Hey Leviathan!" Ifrit shouted, his light growing bright. "Can you get us out of here now! Don't make me burn you!" Suddenly the gaps in the serpents grew as Leviathan opened up his body. There was smoke around them and a large bit in the center of platform where the crystal once stood. The GF's moved out from Leviathan, staring through the smoke that hanged around them.

"Hey Leviathan!" Cerberus shouted, walking up to the serpent, not seeing Leviathan's head hidden in smoke. "That hard skin metal was impresses!" Leviathan remained silent. "I mean, I didn't think you could have protect us. I thought the crystal would have slashed through you…"

Leviathan suddenly collapsed in front of Cerberus, lying still on the ground.

"LEVIATHAN!!" they all cried, running to the serpent. They stood above his metal like body, their reflection casting back at them. They examined his body and found that five shards were implanted in his metal body, causing dark energy to surge around the serpent's body.

"Get them out of him!" Siren shouted, holding her hands close to her chest. Cerberus leaped across Leviathan and stared at one of the dark crystals.

"**Let me handle this!**" the right head shouted.

"No don't!" The top head warned, being too late.

The right head closed its teeth around the crystal and tried to pull. Suddenly the right head was engulfed in a dark bright flash, pushing the three-headed dog away.

"_Are you alright?_" The left head asked. 

The right head had star floating above its head and his eyes were rolling around.

"**I would like to take a bath, please**"

"I say his fine. Just give him some time," The top head suggested.


	5. Nashtru?

Leviathan groaned shaking his body at the surge of dark energy that was emitted from the crystal after Cerberus's right head became knocked out. The serpent hard metal skin was just strong enough to hold off the attack, but not able to protect himself at the same time.

"I-is it B-bad?" Leviathan asked, slowly rising his head off the ground, staring at his GF friends. Ifrit and Cerberus turned away and aided the wounds, trying not to say anything until they knew for sure. The serpent frowned and turned to the others. As soon as their eyes meet, the GFs could not stand to bare those eyes.

"I've seen worst in my time, this is nothing" Ifrit stated, trying to make the situation sound a bit better, even though it didn't seem that way. Cerberus groaned at Ifrit comment and remained silent, keeping the truth from the others.

"You are a every bad liar Ifrit, but thanks for trying to make it sound better" Leviathan stated, with a smile across his face. Ifrit turned to the serpents' head and groaned.

"What was I meant to say?" Ifrit asked, in an uproar. "That these wounds look too bad! That any chance of survival is clearly not going to happen?" Ifrit stood up and walked in front of the fallen serpent. "Do you think that what everyone wants to hear?"

"Ifrit!" Shiva shouted, stomping her icy foot to the ground. "That's enough! I don't think you need to carry on like that!" Ifrit paused and stared at the ice spirit, who was giving him a evil glare, something he hasn't seem from her before. He turned his glare to Siren, noticing she had tears.

Ifrit had notice small things about Siren. She was touchier, more sensitive, and more… human like. She wasn't acting like her normal self. Ifrit began to piece together that; they had absorbed feelings, memories and information from their human masters. He couldn't explain how, but he was staring to see it in everyone.

"Cerberus?" Diablos asked, flying down next to the dog. "How bad does it look?" Cerberus reframed from answering. If he told the others, they may become distress or even scared and lose sight of the real problem. "Hello!" Diablos screamed into Cerberus' opened (Right head) ear. Cerberus eyes narrowed for a slipt second then regain focus.

"As Ifrit had said, these wounds look to severer for any chance of survival" Cerberus dropped his heads, his ears falling down the side of his face. Diablos recoiled from Cerberus, wrapping his body in his wings. Diablos closed his eyes and simply just walked away, not caring for Leviathan life.

"You guys act like this is a bad thing?" Leviathan stated.

"What?!" Ifrit roared, spinning around and glaring at the serpent. "What do you mean by that! You barely have enough strength to crawl on your belly!" Ifrit narrowed his eyes and brought his head down to Leviathan's. "How can you say that, when you're about to die?

"That's the funny thing about it"

"Funny thing?!"

"I'm not dying"

"WHAT?!" all the GF's shouted at Leviathan's casual remark. They stared, their eyes wide and full of disbelief and revenge for having been played them like that. Leviathan laughed, his top jaw moving while his bottom jaw just lied on the ground.

"HARD SKIN METAL DISCHARGE" 

The serpent's hard metal scales began to shine, glittering like diamonds in the suns rays giving off a loving light. The serpent engulfed in his own rays of light rose up and gave a might roar, from deep inside his lungs. 

The GF's stood back and marbled at the light that cleared up the endless sky of black, which also brought a clam sensation to their hearts.

The Light began to fade and the dark crystals dropped from Leviathan's body, shattering and spreading their shards across the floor. Leviathan roared one more time, reaching into his lungs and using all the air he could to make the loudest roar.

"So that metal skin thing actually protected you?" Siren asked, sweeping closer while holding her hands up high, her tears still gather. Leviathan didn't answer but swayed his body towards them, showing the scars left from the crystals.

"A close call" Diablos stated. "A very nice battle scare"

"Huh. So you metal skin was able to just hold off the crystals! Lucky the skin didn't break" Ifrit said, feeling the scars, which had quickly formed. He felt a slight jolt of power from the wounds but paid no attention to it.

"Are you guys finished yapping?!" Cerberus shouted. "We got something else to take care of!"

The GF's paused and turned around to Cerberus, who was staring back into the smoke that was still about. They had taken Leviathan's brave attempt of saving their lives too far and forgot all about that thing that caused the damage in the first place.

They positioned themselves in a line, curving in a bit to form a slight semi circle. Quezacolt, who remained silent all the time Leviathan was hurt, began to slightly back off and then come forwards. He didn't know why he was backing off but whatever it was gave a good reason.

"What is this? Why am I so afraid of it, when I don't even know what it is? But why? Why do I feel like I know this thing from somewhere?"

"FREED?" the creatures asked. There came a loud sucking sound, like a vacuum collecting dirt. "AHH! THE AIR SMELL SO SWEET, AND SO TASTY"

"**Great, we got a sweet smelling creature!"**

"When did you become normal, all of a sudden?"

"**Shut up! I just go my head clear**" the right head snapped back, regaining its focus.

"AHH! CERBERUS IS FINE NOW! GOOD, MORE TOYS TO PLAY WITH!" The creature began to laugh, swiping away the clouds in front, revealing small shades of colours. Cerberus began to slowly back off just like Quezacolt was trying to do, baring his teeth and lowering his body to the ground till his belly was on the ground.

As the smoke clear from around the creature, the GF's noticed that the creature was wearing large dark purple armour over its black skin. It had leg plates, front and back, a chest and back plate and some arm plates and the rest was its bare skin. The smoke was almost gone and little by little a bit more was revealed. The creature had iron boots, a large sword and iron gloves with claws at the fingertips.

"What is that thing?" Diablos asked, staring at it form appearing out of the smoke just like a shadow. Diablos screwed his hands into fists, but they just recoil and started to shake. 

"Does anyone have a hard time trying to stand?" Ifrit asked, slowly moving backwards. His face was ready to fight but his body wanted to run.

"Its like…" Quezacolt began to say, sallowing hard, trying to cover his fright. "I don't want to be here, that I was somewhere else" The bird flapped its wings, sending it above the group but behind them.

"I want to stand and fight, but I just can't control my body!" Siren stated, holding her hands to her face, her legs automatically moving backwards beyond her own will. 

"OH!" the creature sound surprised, sarcastically. "NO ONE WANTS TO PLAY?" the creature sounded like it was crying or starting to sob, "WELL TOO BAD!" the creature jumped from the smoke landing just in front of the frighten GF's, standing only a couple feet away. "BECAUSE I WANT MY PAY BACK!" 

The GF's saw the creature's face. The creatures eyes were red and its face look like Odin but more sinister, and it was wearing a dark purple helmet with black fake hair coming from the top that fall down its back.

"What the hell is that thing?!" Siren shrieked, jumping behind Ifrit's bold body. Ifrit peered down at the small GF, but didn't take any notice and returned his force to the main problem. The creature slowly stood up and pushed out its chest, its purple armour shining softly.

"FINALLY!" the creature roared, breathing in the fresh air once again. "NASHTRU IS ONCE AGAIN ALIVE!"

"What?!" Cerberus snapped after hearing the creature speaks, jumping forwards as he did. "Nashtru?! That can't be!"

"WHY CERBERUS? DON'T YOU REMEMBER ME?" the creature, Nashtru asked. Cerberus growled and stepped in closer.

"Nashtru was a human! You not him!" Cerberus growled, slightly remembering a man named Nashtru. Nashtru looked at his body and the armour that was protecting it and laughed.

"HA-HA!! I ADMIT I MUST LOOK RATHER DIFFERENT TO YOUR EYES. I'VE UNDERGONE A BIT OF A CHANGE OVER THESE YEARS! BECOMING WHAT I ALWAYS WANTED, BUT WHAT I'VE ALWAYS HATED…" Nashtru paused and lowed his head; taking several deep breathes before rasing its head again. Nashtru eyes were glowing a blood shot red and his face was more screwed up as it frowned.

"A DAM GF!!!"


	6. Enter the Human world

"I ONLY WANTED THEIR STRENGHT! I DIDN'T WANT TO BECOME ONE!" Nashtru growled, holding out his fist to the GF's, the veins popping out of his hand and forehead. "ALL BECAUSE OF THAT INDECINT TWENTY THOUSAND YEARS AGO!"

"Twenty thousand years ago?" Cerberus asked, lowering his head to think.

"LONG TIME HASN'T IT?"

"WHEN I WAS HUMAN, I WAS THE MOST POWERFUL SPELLCATER IN THE WORLD THANKS TO YOU GF'S! BUT WITHOUT THEM, I WAS WEAK AND PITIFUL! I GUESS THAT WHAT START THIS ALL" Nashtru scratched his head and held his chin in his right hand. "I USED MY MAGIC TO GAIN ENTRY TO THIS WORLD AND FROM HERE I MADE MY ATTACK… CONVERTING THE GF'S STRENGHT INTO MY **OWN**!!!"

"But it didn't turn out the way you plan, now did it?" Cerberus asked with a sinister grin and hard glowing eyes. Nashtru frowned and turned his back to the GF's. 

"YOU REMEMBER, YOU WERE THERE CERBERUS…"

"You were there Cerberus?" Siren asked lending into the three-headed dog. Cerberus didn't answer.

"What is this crack pot talking about?! Tell us!" Ifrit and Diablos demanded, towering over Cerberus.

"Guys! Leave Cerberus alone!" Shiva shouted at the two. Ifrit and Diablos turned to face Shiva, who was walking up to them. "What's wrong with you two?" Ifrit and Diablos didn't answer but turned away. Shiva shook her head and crouched down next to Cerberus, resting one hand on Cerberus's back. "What happen back then?"

"Twenty thousand years ago…" the top head began to say

"**Nashtru attack, killing GF's and stole their power…"** the right head added in.

**"**_He placed their powers into himself, but then something happen…something I can't really remember" _the left head spoke up, pausing at the end.

"We rose up against him and fought back… after all, he was in our world" the top head finished off.

"YES! YOU ALL DID VERY WELL, EXPECT ONLY ONE THING HAPPEN…"

"THE GF's ALL STOOD UP TO ME AND ATTACK AS ONE. I ADMIT IT WAS ALL TOO MUCH FOR ME TO HANDLE, EVEN WITH THE COLLECTED STRENGTH I WAS NO MATCH! NEAR THE END I USED THE MAGICSPELL 'MAGIC DRAIN' JUST AS THEIR ATTACK HIT ME AND THEN…"

"You were supposed to be dead after that!" Cerberus growled, digging his nails into the gravel. Nashtru crossed his arms and smirked, baring his teeth at the dog and the other GF's.

"I WAS, I TRULY WAS. BUT IT WAS ALL THANKS TO YOU GF's"

"What?!" Ifrit shouted, stepping in front of Cerberus. "How could we help you, when you're DEAD!"

"EASY! ITS SEEMS MY SPELL DID WORK, BUT TOOK SOME TIME. INSTEAD OF BEING DEAD I WAS TRANSPORTED TO THE DESERT OF FORGOTTEN TIME, WHERE I WAS SLOWLY SCATTERED THROUGH TIME. BUT THANKS AGAIN I GAIN YOUR STRENGTHS FROM THAT FINAL ATTACK…"

"And instead of your life been taken away…" Diablos added in.

"It was our power that kept you alive, for all this time" Shiva finished. Nashtru clapped his mighty hands and laughed. The GF's didn't know what to think. All this time, it was their power that was scattered in time and not Nashtru life. They could just feel a small part of themselves inside that dark creature.

"AND NOW THAT I'M BACK… I'LL FINISH WHAT I STARTED, ALL THAT TIME AGO!" Nashtru shouted, lowering his hands and slowly walking towards the stationed GF's.

"Bring it on!" Ifrit growled, jumping in the air, his fists engulfed in fire.

"Ifrit NO!" Cerberus shouted, trying to stop Ifrit from attacking he went to grab the demons feet, but just missed below Ifrit's foot. Ifrit growled and dug his left fist into Nashtru's stomach.

"ARGH!" Ifrit shouted grabbing his sore hand. Ifrit's hand started throbbing and turned a sharp red. The demon started to quickly blow on his hand to ease the pain "Dam…It felt like punching a mountain of solid steel!" Nashtru smiled and simply slapped away Ifrit with the back of his hand. Ifrit's body stopped flying in the air and landed in front of the other GF's.

"Ifrit!" Shiva screamed, quickly going to the aid of the fire Demon.

"Time for a double team attack!" Quezacolt shouted, breaking his silent. "Diablos!" Diablos peered back at Quezacolt and jumped beside the spirit bird.

"NO! Don't fight him now! He'll kill you guys!" Cerberus spun around and again tried to stop the two's flight, but again missed just as they flew into the air.

"Dark Messenger!"

"Thunder Strom!"

Diablos threw his dark attack at Nashtru and Quezacolt's Thunder Strom combine with the Dark Messenger, increasing the one attack power. Nashtru smiled as the blast crushed into his chests. Upon striking, there came a quick blast and then the lighting from Quezacolt's attack, shocked Nashtru, surging around its whole body. Nashtru just laugh as all that was left was a dint in his chest armour.

"IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?" Nashtru asked, dusting off his chest armour. Nashtru closed his eyes while he held his hands up to both Quezacolt and Diablos. The two stared in confusion but quickly felt a sharp pain shoot through them as Nashtru quickly opened his eyes; his eyes glowing dark red.

"Siren! Help Them…" Leviathan shouted as he slid past Siren and his fallen friends, until he was in front of Nashtru. Siren nodded and run up to Quezacolt and Diablos, leaving Ifrit to Shiva. "Leave the Bad boy to me!" Leviathan smirked, sticking his chest out, trying to look tough while making himself taller then Nashtru, about over twenty feet over. Nashtru just watched and frowned.

"REALLY?" Nashtru sighed, shaking his head. Leviathan shook his head side to side and then opened his mouth wide; aiming it well at Nashtru fired a never-ending attack of water, which was charge with electricity. Nashtru quickly raised his left arm to the attack. The band on his arms opened up to form a shield, blocking the water but not stopping the electricity.

"Get them out of here! Quickly!" Cerberus demanded, jumping next to the two aiding GF's. Shiva grabbed Ifrit, steam rising from her arms and side as he used her as support. Siren went to grabbed Quezacolt, but being a big bird, she had trouble just carrying him. Shiva dragged Ifrit over to Diablos and Siren brought Quezacolt and together they help to lift the fallen demon. 

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" Nashtru shouted, moving his face away from the shield. His eyes glowing and narrowed with anger. "I HAVE NO TIME TO PLAY WITH PITY CREATURES!"  Nashtru threw his free hand back and then force a dark purple ball at the serpent.

"Argh!" Leviathan shrieked, falling to the ground, his massive body missing the other GF's. Cerberus lowered his body to the ground, preparing for an attack that he knew that was coming. Nashtru straighten himself and discharged his shield, while he stood on a side.

"I HAD FUN… REALLY I DID, BUT NOW IT TIME FOR BUSINESS" Nashtru charged a small glowing black star, within his right hand, that he held to his face. A smirk appeared and a faint laugh was heard, or at least it sounded faint. "I WANT MY POWER!"

"Everyone get down!" Cerberus shouted before Nashtru threw the black star. Cerberus jumped back, but by using his right head he bit down on one lock of Shiva's hair and wanked her back to gain some distance away from the attack. He tried to grab Siren by he missed, but as he wanked Shiva back, she let go of Ifrit and Diablos.

The attack hit and a dark purple dome surrounded the GF's, expect for Cerberus and Shiva. The two remaining GF's looked on in fear as they could see black pictures of their friends inside the dome. They heard screams and they could see the black pictures change shape and form, into smaller object that couldn't be described.

"Oh no!" Shiva cried, staring at the dome. "NO!" Shive wanted to jump into the dome but Cerberus teeth were still in her hair. But even with his teeth in her hair, she knew she wouldn't have gotten far.

The Dome suddenly turned black after a few seconds and then disappeared, dissolving from the inside to the outside, revealing several crystals, each of different colours. One red crystal, one black crystal, one green crystal, one blue crystal and one orange crystal.

"What happened to them?!" Shiva screamed again trying to get closer. Nashtru smirked and laughed.

"THEY ARE FINE… FOR NOW! BUT SOON THEY WILL BE MINE, A PART OF ME! AS SOON AS I FUSE WITH THEM…!" suddenly Nashtru was thrown back into a pile of rubble by a surprise attack from Cerberus, using a three-way head-butt.

"Grabbed those crystal!" Cerberus shouted, his left head turning around to face Shiva.

"_They must be safe from Nashtru… we have to get them away!"_

Shiva didn't know what to do or think so she just followed her order and rounded up the crystal. As she held them in her arms, she began to weep on the coloured crystals; her friends locked inside.

Suddenly she felt the scaly body of Cerberus wrapped around her legs, almost causing to fall down.

"We need to get out of here… away from here!" Cerberus shouted, his heads looking up at her.

"Where do we go?" Shiva asked, slightly crouching down.

"ARGH!" Nashtru burst through the rubble that was pile on top of him, his armour scratched and dinted. He growled and then bolted towards them, shouting words that sounded jungle up by rage.

"Leave it to me!" Cerberus shouted, before disappearing from sight with Shiva. Nashtru saw them disappeared and slammed his feet into the ground, before reaching the edge. Nashtru frowned and stared into the endless space.

"HA-HA… THIS IS TURNING OUT GREAT! A BIT OF HUNTING TO WELCOME ME BACK… IT SEEMS I COULD HAVE SOME FUN BEFORE FINDING THOSE TWO!" Nashtru turned and peered around at the destruction he had caused with his rocks. The connecting bridges to the other worlds were destroyed but the mirrors were still untouched and the GF's there had no idea of his being alive. He smiled and held out his hand and opened it slowly, revealing two small dark stars.

"FIND THEM AND CHANGE THEM!" the two stars flew from his hand and off into space, leaving him and the GF's in the mirrors.

Human World

In an opened field, Cerberus and Shiva appeared in a burst of light, blowing the grass and trees back. Cerberus unwrapped himself from Shiva's legs and climbed up the nearest hill. Shiva laid the Crystal down and just sat next to them, staring in deeply and seeing her friends faces looking back.

"My friends…" she sobbed, tears forming at her eyes. Shiva never understood what she felt but it somehow just felt right and let her tears run down her cheek. Shiva buried her face into her hands and just cried.

"Do not be worried about them… they will be fine!" Cerberus explained as he sat on his hind legs, not turning to face her, feeling that he could break just like her even though he had more control over himself. Shiva raised her head but couldn't stop her tears.

"H-How? How c-can they?"

"How?" Cerberus repeated, getting up on all four legs, making his way down to his spirit friend. "All I know is that they will be fine in a few minutes…" Cerberus paused and frowned for just a bit. He looked worried about how to explain what he knew to Shiva. "They will be their old selves…nearly"

"What?"

"Never mind! Listen, we have to find our human friends! They can help us!" Cerberus changing the topic jumped back up the hill. Shiva quickly stood up and stared at the dog.

"What? We're in the human world?" Shiva asked happily. Cerberus nodded and ran back down to her.

"That right! Now grab these crystals and jump on! This is going to be a long trip!" Cerberus ordered. Shiva smiled and did what she was told. She grabbed the crystal in her arms and slowly slid on Cerberus' back. Cerberus walked up the hill and then bolted down the other side and across the field.

"Where are we?! And where are we heading?!" Shiva shouted, holding the crystal tight.

"We are in Dollet's field… I can tell, seen this place a lot of time and I have a good memory. And for where were going… we heading for the Balamb Garden, that where Squall should be… or at least that where it was at one stage" Cerberus explained, having a worried look on his faces as that school tens to fly.


	7. Balamb Garden

Balamb Garden 

The Garden had returned to its native soil in Balamb after the battle with Ultimicia was over. The Garden reframed from flying, its use no longer needed and went back to its normal state of training SeeD's.

The students continued to Work, study and live within Garden despite the events that happened to most of them during the fight with Ultimicia. It took only a while for them to understand that what happen back then was over with and that the future was not going to be the same.

The halls of the Garden were alive with chattering and moving bodies, against the sound of running water from inside and from the Quad. But the most sounds came from inside the training center, a few young kids wanted to become strong fighters like Squall had been against Seifer and the 'Evil Sorceress' as they called them. Zell Dincht, 'the fighting machine' took it upon himself to train them, quickly forming the idea of his own fan club.

"Come on guys!" Zell shouted, facing the group of kids that were celebrating over their victory over the mighty T-rex. The students were dancing around the fallen dinosaur, kicking it time to time just for laughs. Their faces were brightly lit with happiness.

"_Well…_" Zell thought, a smile appearing on his face. "_They did quiet good on their fifth try… I guess next time I'll let them finish it off for a change_" 

Zell scratched the back of his head and frowned. He was always finishing the battles they faced and covered it up with an excuse 'you guys did great, you hardly needed my help!' or 'you guys are just too tough for such a weak thing, let me get rid of it' knowing full well their attack weren't strong enough to make any damage. Their battles took ages and Zell got bored of just sitting and waiting, so he used his excuse to finish the battles quickly and move on to some more training.

Zell shook his thoughts from his head and peered at his students, their celebration had grown down and they were slowly calming down until they were out of breath from their victory. Zell smiled and then singled them over with a whistle that sounded kind of wet and water like. The students quickly followed up and fall in line from tallest to smallest.

"Now… let me try and get this straight," a voice said, sounding kind of confused. Zell peered over to the direction of the voice and traced it to a lone cowboy, Irvine Kinneas, who was leaning against the entrance. "Are you trying to make them strong or are you trying to build yourself a fan club?"

"A little from collum A…" Zell began to say, waving his left hand about while he moved closer to the cowboy. Zell looked at the kids then back at Irvine. "And a lot from collum B"

"_…Thought so_" Irvine thought, having the same idea if he was in Zell's shoes, expects he wouldn't be teaching them fighting skill.

"So what calls you out here cowboy?" Zell asked, crossing his arms. "You hardly like to come down here"

"It's true…" Irvine said, spinning his gun around his index finger. "But I have a message to give ya! Important SeeD business…or so I was told" Zell stood up straight and peered over at his students.

"Hey dudes! Go practise you fighting skill, will ya?! I'll be back in a while" The students shrugged their shoulder and ran through the doors to the left of the training centre, their screaming echoing around the place.

Irvine and Zell soon appeared in front of the Garden gates near the road. Upon passing through Zell saw Rinoa Carrway and Selphie Tilmitt sitting on the steps he was coming down. He then spotted his former instructor, Quistis Trepe, sitting upon the chained post. Zell didn't make himself notice but grabbed Irvine before he could him.

"What is this all about?" Zell asked, grabbing at the cowboy coat. "Who's calling the shots there?" Zell asked sounding just like a gangster. Irvine smiled and threw his hands out to the side.

"You got me partner! The headmaster wanted to talk to ya all! He wanted me to gather you all at the gate for some reason unknown!" Irvine explained having no real clue about what he was told to do.

"You said this was a SeeD matter?" Zell added, pointing his finger right at the cowboy.

"Cid told me to say that man!"

Zell peered over and saw that Selphie and Quistis were in their SeeD uniform. Lucky, Zell took a liking to the uniform and wore it around. It made him feel in power and control, which in fact it did.

"Why are you and Rinoa here?"

"Cid is having us try out for SeeD, man!" Irvine said rather excited. "Me, a lone cowboy a member of SeeD! Can you just see it?" Irvine lowered his hat over his left eye and smiled as he does in the presence of a lady. Zell back off a bit. "The women will be all over me"

"…_Trust me on this man, it ain't as easy as it sounds!_" Zell thought scratching at the idea of Irvine being a SeeD. 

Zell let go of Irvine and back away, dusting the cowboy's coat as he did. Irvine raised his hat and walked down the stairs patting both Rinoa and Selphie on the head as he pasted. Zell watched and followed afterwards.

"Hey Zell! Long time no see, eh?" Selphie greeted as Zell pasted, punching him in the leg as a friendly gesture. Zell peered back and gave Selphie a calm thumbs up, which she also gave him.

Rinoa didn't answer Zell. She was reading a book the Headmaster gave her, entitled, 'SeeD'. The book's front and back cover was a sea coloured blue and the words were written in gold. He took notice of the Authors of the book. '_Head master Cid and wife Edea_'. 

Edea had grown to be much helpful around the Garden. She seems to have the weirdest effect on people, even on the Headmaster. All the student's feel happier and even the Headmaster never seem to lose his cool when in danger or in trouble anymore. Zell almost forgot when the last time Cid cried when over pressured.

"So where Squall?" Irvine asked, not seeing or hearing Squall.

"He'll be back," Quistis said, lifting her head. "He went into town, said something about having something imported here" She pushed off from the chain she was resting on and walked over to Irvine and Zell. "Good afternoon gentlemen"

"Afternoon to you too Quistis!" Zell greeted with a warming smile.

"My lady" Irvine said, removing his hat from his brown hair and slightly bending down. He tried reaching for Quistis's hand but she pulled away before he could kiss it. Quistis giggle in a half-joke manner at Irvine's action.

"_…Nice try buddy_" Zell thought with a small smile on his face. Irvine stood up straight and placed his hat back on his head.

"_Maybe next time_" Irvine thought as he backed off, sitting next to Selphie who laid her head on his bord shoulder.

Zell shrugged his shoulder and moved in closer to his former instructor.

"So… when did Squall say he'll be back?" Quistis shook her head; Squall had just said to her he would be back later that afternoon, not giving her a direct answer. Zell threw his fist to the floor. "How boring!" he sighed, rather displeased. "Now we got to wait for him as well as the headmaster!"

Fifteen minutes later Headmaster Cid as well as Edea appeared from the front gates, but no one heard approached. They were like almost asleep, expect for Rinoa who wanted to become a SeeD.

"Good Afternoon my SeeDs!" Headmaster Cid said rather cheerfully. The group awoke with a startle and quickly formed a line, saluting the Headmaster and wife.

"At ease!" The group relax and stood calmly as the Headmaster and Edea walked down the steps. "My, we have done very well in training you all!" Cid moved in closer. "Very pleased, we are!"

"Dear…" Edea pleaded, tapping on Cid's back. "We have to wait for everyone to be here first" 

Headmaster Cid drew back and adjusted his glasses. After a while he took them off and clean the lenes with the bottom of his hanky. The Headmaster placed his glasses on and peered at his SeeDs.

"Oh dear me… were is Squall?" Quistis stepped forward, stationing her hand behind her back.

"Squall is out, Headmaster… Won't be long now, sir! Had some important bus…" Before Quistis could finish, a loud motorbike pulled up. 

The group turned around to the motorbike that was stationed on the road nearest them, with the rider still on. The rider wore leather pants with red belts around his thighs, a leather jack with fur around the collar, leather gloves, a lion head necklace and sunglasses.

"Sorry I'm late!" Squall said, turning off the motorbikes engine.


	8. enter Squall

"SQUALL!" Quistis shouted at her commander, forgetting that she was no longer higher ranking over him. Squall didn't mind, in fact he wasn't even listening to her comment.

Squall dismount the red motorbike and slowly moved in front of the assemble group of SeeD's, saluting Headmaster Cid as well as his wife Edea, who was slowly gaining respect from the students. Cid smiled and saluted Squall before taking a step back onto the stairs so he could cleverly see everyone. Squall also stepped into the assemble group of SeeD's.

"Nice bike…" Zell whisper, trying to make sure Quistis, who was standing near him, didn't hear him. Squall was a bit surprised that Zell's voice could actually go down that low, but still it didn't interest him. Zell's eyes shifted to his commander, awaiting a silent reply from Squall, but Squall's face didn't change, he was more serious than usual and Zell comment didn't reach the commander's ears.

"Well now…" Cid spoke up after getting a few breaths into his lungs. The headmaster quickly adjusted his glasses before placing his hands behind his back. "As you know you are my…NO… OUR finest group of SeeD's" holding hands with his wife Edea as he spoke. "We are very impressed with your line of work and outstanding accomplishments in the field!" The headmaster's face beamed. "We couldn't be happier to have you as our top ranking SeeD's! Well done!"

The three members plus Rinoa and Irvine started to smile and shake hands with the other members, happily, expect for Squall who's face seemed somewhat angry and confused.

"That's not the real reason you call us here!" Squall shouted over the excitement of the others. The group stopped at the sudden outburst from Squall and peered at both their commander and headmaster. All of a sudden, Cid's **_'cowardly'_** came back at the tone of anger that was present in Squall's voice. Cid started too sweat as his nerves gave away causing him to slowly turn back into a wimp.

"Y-Y-You…k-know something…S-Squall?" Cid's voice became frighten. His whole body was a wreck and he couldn't stop his body from shaking as Squall eyes were burning into the once confident headmaster.

"I've heard around Balamb you been looking around for something…" Squall eyes narrowed. His leather gloves causing noise as he tightened his fists. "Or should I say someone or some people?"

The group was silent and so was Edea. Rinoa was outrage that Squall was making Cid such a wreck; it was disgraceful and she was about to slap Squall, even though soon she will be a SeeD and he would be her commander and boyfriend, but the look in his eyes made her stop dead, and slowly… she felt just like Cid.

"Honey? Are you alright…" Edea asked as she saw her husband's head down and his body shaking. She reached out with her long smooths hands to comfort him but he pushed them aside. Cid's body stopped shaking as his confidents returned; he lifted his head and smile, standing up straight with his hands firmly behind his back.

"Well Squall" Cid said with a hint of joy and happiness. "Your skills are most amazing, you could be our new information analyst, you know" Squall somehow found the comment funny and smiled, breaking the once serous face that Squall always uses. 

"I think I'll pass the offer" Squall replied with a weak smile, but still a smile in the end. The group expect for Edea didn't understand what was going, they were too far-gone.

"Don't mean to be rude headmaster…commander" Irvine apologized for interrupting their somewhat interesting conversation, lowering his hat as he spoke. "But what's this about exactly?"

Squall looked at the lone cowboy and then at headmaster Cid.

"Should I?"

"No no. I'll tell them" 

The sort of round headmaster wasn't much to talk in rough situation as he was always afraid, but now his newly formed confidents showed a much stronger willed leader, a side that everyone was starting to love. "I guess I was planning to tell you this a little later then I had planned…"

Everyone eyes fell upon their head commander Squall. He knew they were staring at him, he didn't know if it was a good thing or not but it was annoying. Squall gave a grant and folded his arms and closed his eyes.

"…But I guess now is the best time then any. You'll be the first to hear what I have to say… and the Garden will be notified later" Cid took a mile breath and slowly started to rehearse what he was going to announce. "We…I mean me and Edea have decided to reinstate… despite the events that have occurred, we are letting back in…. Seifer Almasy and his friends"

Everyone took a quick gasp expect Squall and Edea. The thought was never raised of Seifer returning to Balamb and the group of SeeD's didn't know what to think or what the school would think of it either.

"Headmaster? Are you sure about?" Quistis asked, slightly remembering life with Seifer Almasy. Quistis remembered walking down the Training Centre corridor and Seifer would always find her and make a stupid joke of gesture as they walked back to the dorms, and she was forced to make a fake laugh, till she got to her room.

"I'm very sure of our decision! But we needed you to agree before we can give the go ahead with the confirmation. After all, you were the last people to see him during the Ultimicia war" Cid explained, staring at the different expression plastered on each of the SeeD's members faces.

**Squall point of View**

Seifer Almasy coming back to Balamb Garden? How the hell is everyone meant to act around him? Everyone knows what he did against Balamb, but this isn't going to be easy. If they are like me they'll get over it

Will everything be the same when he returns? They little childhood gang reunited under the one roof with a happy ending?

Damn… am I thinking?! I hate when I thinking!!

I guess, it will be good… at least I get to have a training partner that is at least a challenge! 

**Quistis point of View**

Seifer Almasy? Now that I think of it, I really can't stand the peace and quiet… but I really can't stand him either! Geez, What's a woman to do?

I remember….

Walking to the Quad and got an annoying feeling a **_'dog'_** was following, I hate when I'm right. Seifer wouldn't stop annoying me and those around him. I remember I always had a smile on my face, every time he made a joke… god I couldn't take it!

Maybe his changed? Maybe he's a better person now? Maybe he… maybe he's…. maybe I'm hoping too much

**Selphie and Irvine point of view – (**they think the same thing)

I don't know if I'll like to have Seifer around. He kind of acts like Squall a bit. Bigger, stronger, always macho and always silent… expect when criticising or insulting those around him.

Would I feel any different with him here or without?

I don't know if I like having two Squalls around, epically one who tries to be better then anyone else!

**Zell point of View**

Chicken-wuss!!!….

Chicken-wuss!!! Chicken-wuss!!!….

Chicken-wuss!!! Chicken-wuss!!! Chicken-wuss!!!…

_Chicken-wuss!!! Chicken-wuss!!! _

**Chicken-wuss!!!**

"I guess I find no fault in your decision headmaster" Quistis sighed, trying so hard to see the good side of Seifer, if any. Cid smiled and turned to the other SeeD's members. They all look a bit conserved about Seifer and his friends to return, but everyone knew it was mostly the _'hot head'_ Seifer that was the main problem.

"What about you guys? Do you accept his resignation to Balamb Garden?" Irvine and Selphie couldn't really put any faults on Seifer returning, they just hope, like everyone there that he wasn't as hot headed. "What about you Zell?" 

Zell almost jump out of his skin at the question. He could be the one to denied Seifer back into Garden and he would finally be rid of that arrogant self-centred **'Jerk'. **But to Zell dismay, he couldn't. Even if Seifer was a jerk, he just couldn't… and he knew he would regret it.

"Yeah… I guess so" Zell sighed, a small tear appearing in the corner of his eyes, as he head hang low. "_I better just get use to being call a… a Chicken-wuss!_'

"And what about you…commander?" Cid asked, striking pride, wisdom and honour into the lone Leader.

"_It all comes down to this…_" Squall thought. He opened his eyes and looked around, examining each member of SeeD's under his wing. They all look unhappy, and they should be. "_I guess I see no fault in Seifer return… and even though everyone agree to it, I don't think they want him back…_"

Squall slapped his forehead and frowned, closing his eyes tight. "_I just wonder how everyone else will feel about this… I can't just think of me anymore now that I'm a… commander!_" Squall dropped his arms and peered up at the slightly clouded blue sky. "_My blue heaven…Damn this!_"


	9. Spirits to Balamb

Squall stared down at the piece of paper that lay on his desk.

It was dark in his small dorm room, except for the small lamp's light that he had on. He had been staring at that piece of paper for nearly half an hour, and yet all it asked for was his signature to reinstate Seifer Almasy back into the Garden.

"_What should I do?_" Squall thought, resting his head in his right hand. Squall had never thought he would encounter such an easy question that was so hard to answer._ "Such an easy request… but such a hard answer. It doesn't bother someone like me, but then that's just it… I don't mind yet others do!"_

Squall remembered talking to a group of trainees before coming to his dorm. Their answer didn't help him; it just made the answer to his question more complicated.

"Hey!" Squall shouted in a soft tone as he approached the trainees. They turned around and saluted their leader, before he could talk onwards. "…Um, at ease. Listen… what would you guys think…" Squall stopped for a brief second. He didn't want them to know about Seifer return, he just wanted to know what they felt. "Um…just say if Seifer Almasy returned, what would you think?"

Their reacting was sooner then he thought it would be.

"What?!" one of the girls shrieked. "That traitor is coming back!"

"No…no!!" Squall quickly rebutted. "I just wanted to know what you guys would feel if he came back"

"I wouldn't like!"

"Neither would I!"

"He betray the school, he disgraced our Garden!"

_"Their response is just… but they didn't see everything that happened to Seifer when Edea was still a sorceress_"

"But what if…" Again Squall paused, he needed to know from every angel. Even if it meant a little lie, he himself never figured out if Seifer was under a spell or not. "What if he was under a spell, what if he had no choice?" The trainees' faces became softer at Squall explanation/lie, as they never really thought about it.

"Seifer under a… spell?"

"He had no…choice?"

"I guess we could be…wrong"

Squall began to smile, his attempt to change their minds work, even though he might have been telling a lie to the students. But the smile faded as he realized that they only agree because of it and in the end he was more lost then he began. He thanked the students and then continue with a frown plastid of his face.

Squall frowned and sighed as he remembered his attempt didn't help him one bit, but did the complete opposite. He picked up the pen that lay next to the reinstatement paper and place it where his signature was needed to be printed, but stopped as soon as the pen hit the paper.

"_Damn! It shouldn't be this hard to just think up a simple answer, even if it is Seifer! But…_" Squall dropped the pen and held his head in both his hands. "_As a commander, it's my duty to insure everything goes smoothly and that everyone is… happy_"

Squall kicked back, pushing his chair on their rear legs and hooked his feet on the table as support. He wasn't getting use to his whole commander thing; it gave him too much trouble, as there were already enough problems. He like the command but hated the responsibility that went with it.

"_I'm not the person for this job! Sure I like its high rank and nice paying salary… But I hate it when everyone looks up to me to make decisions for them!_" Squall crossed his arms and closed his eyes as he usually does when he's annoyed or frustrated. "_I didn't need anyone to help me make decisions when… I was young._"

Squall opened his eyes and landed all four legs on the ground, grabbed the pen and started writing his signature.

"_Everyone has to learn sometime… just deal with what you get handed to you… even if you can't handle it!_" Squall raised the paper up to his face and sighed.

"Welcome back… Seifer"

.

.

**In the field of Dollet…Outside Timber**

The wind was gentle and sweet near the lake outside of Timber, surrounded by forest and animal life. Thanks to Squall and his friends, Timber did eventually get their independents and everyone couldn't be happier. The Galbadia army withdrew and the people were even glad, especially the two guards that guarded the front gate.

"_Shiva!_" a voiced carried on the wind, sounding like a snarling beast was around, but nothing was around. "_Come on! Keep moving!_"

The wind started to intensify and the water surfaces in the nearby lake started to swirl like a whirlpool. The trees that lined around the lake blew harshly as the wind shook them. The lake's new whirlpool started to flicker, changing from blue to sliver (only the whirlpool) as a creature leap from the water's surface, cast in a sliver flame that didn't harm or burn.

The creature turned its three heads back at the whirlpool that was still flickering. The creature drew near the water and took a sip to drink before looking back into the water.

"_Shiva?!_" Cerberus shouted (In mind) at his partner still trapped in the Spirit Realm. "_What's wrong?!_" there was silent for a few minutes. "_Shiva!_" Cerberus dropped his tough act and poked his heads in the water, become a little worried.

"_Hey! I can't get out! Cerberus!_" Shiva shouted, still carrying the crystals of her friends.

"What's the matter?"

"I keep running but I don't reach the other end!"

"Just keep going, its only meant to make you think that… this was a secret I used to past into the human world" Cerberus explained, backing away from the lake as he finished. After a few seconds Shiva leaped out of the whirlpool, her arms carrying the crystals of her friends.

Shiva landed beside Cerberus, puffing from the long trip in the endless hallway. She clutched the crystals tighter in her grip, as if they were about to be stolen. Cerberus sat down on his hind legs and awaited for his partner to regain her strength, the whole ordeal was pretty tough on the both of them.

Cerberus sighed and suddenly broke down in pain. His powerful head butt to Nashtru chest proved effective and painful then he thought. "_That chest plate was real solid though"_ Cerberus thought, rubbing his heads with his paws. "_I just don't understand! None of this make any sense… he should be dead! Rip through time and dissolved into nothingness!"_

"Is there something wrong, Cerberus?" Shiva asked. Cerberus reared his head and peered at the ice spirit. Shiva's face was filled with concerned and care, as the soft light from the crystals she held tightly.

"Hmm…"

"Your worried about something… is it Nashtru?"

"I didn't realized I thought so loud" Cerberus joked, slightly chuckling before retaining silent. Shiva was happy that she was able to break the ice that now surrounded him. Her happiness faded as she peered back down at her trapped friends, locked away in their crystal prison. She could tell by the colours of the crystals which one of her friends were inside.

"_Hold on please… we'll find a way to help you guys! We'll be together soon… I promise_" Shiva thought, holding the crystals up to her face and rubbing them against her cheek. A single tear fall amongst the colours crystals.

"Shiva…" Cerberus interrupted, nudging the ice spirit's shoulder. Shiva paused and then raised her head to the dog spirit. Cerberus turned about and walked towards the clearing.

"They'll be alright… as long as we keep them near us! There is still hope" Cerberus sighed. Shiva could note Cerberus's concerned tone; she felt the same thing that this task wasn't as easy as Cerberus made it seem. "Come! We can get to Balamb faster on four legs then six!" Shiva quickly leaped to her legs, running over to Cerberus and jumping upon the dogs back. "Ready?"

"Ready"

"Alright!" Cerberus growled. Each head highlighting a pleased smile on their faces. "Off to Balamb Garden!" Cerberus dug his claws into the ground before disappearing through the forest towards Balamb. "_Hopefully the Garden has taken root back in its native soil… for our sake anyway!_"


	10. Unable to sleep

**3:00 am Half Way To Balamb**

Cerberus and Shiva carried on travelling towards their destination, towards Balamb. Cerberus was moving quickly across the land, his mouths drawing in as much air as possible, before a stich or pain attacked the worn out spirit. His legs were aching from not just running alone but from carrying Shiva and running at the same time.

Shiva had fallen asleep upon Cerberus' back, even worse she spread herself out upon the spirit dog's back. Extreme cold shivers crossed through his back to his heads. It felt like his blood was freezing as Shiva just lay, sound asleep. From time to time, he made sure that the crystals of his trapped friends were still in her possession as she was sleeping.

"**She gets to sleep?!**" The right head asked infuriated, just keeping his voice soft. "**Why is it that we are carrying her and she gets to sleep when we are the ones who are tired?**!"

"Because we are the only ones who can make the distance! She'll take too long if she walks!" the middle head explained, trying not to get into an argument at this point in time.

"**Were taking too long ourselves!**" the right head rebutted.

"_Please… don't start arguing… its hurts_," the left head pleaded, yawning just after he finished.

The came a silence, the three heads calmed themselves and focused on their running. The right head glared forwards, mumbling words of hatred no doubt under it's breathed. The middle head kept its head forward, but his eyes were fixed on his counterpart on his right, wondering why they always fought each other. The left head gazed down at the water they were passing over; their feet touched the water surface, just like they would on solid ground.

"_The wonderful fishes… the sea is calm tonight_," the left head thought.

.

.

After thirty minutes of travelling over water the two spirits docked at the Balamb docks. Cerberus sway side to side, his legs lack the strength to continue even on ground or over water. All three heads; their tongues hanging from their mouths and their legs shaking just from standing still. Cerberus lay down on the cold wet floor, he knew that delaying was only going to get him killed; he needed to continue even if he was all out of breath.

"Just… a little bit…further…" the middle head mumbled out, breathing in between.

"**We can't…just sit here…we need to move, now**!" The right head try to shout but he wasn't able to with the lack of air.

"_Can't we just…lay here? Please_" the left head pleaded, but he already knew the answer the other would give him and it was exactly what he got.

"We can't… we must go!" the two heads replied, pushing off the ground and continue onwards to their destination, jogging at first and then slowly gained what strength to sprint the rest of the distance.

.

.

.

**Balamb Garden 3:45am**

Squall was half in and out of sleep. Latterly he had trouble sleeping ever since he sign the reinstate paper for Seifer. He didn't really care about his decision on the matter, but he couldn't help but think what other people would think of him.

"_This sucks…"_ Squall thought, turning in his bed. "_I hate what other people think_" with a sudden displeased look he arose from his bed. He sat on the edge of his bed, his head hidden in his hands. He sighed aloud and arose, turning on the lamp on his desk. As Squall's eyes adjusted to the light, he stared at his reflection in the mirror. He stood wearing his blue boxers shorts, white Singlet and his lion head necklace. He stood there for a while before an impulse in his head told him to move to the bathroom.

The warm water splashed Squall's nearly cold face. Steam started to rise from the basinet and fog the window, Squall continuingly had to wipe it clean just to see his face.

"I need some exercise," Squall decided, shutting off the hot and cold water taps. Squall shut off the light in the bathroom and grabbed his leather jacket, pants and his black gloves. Squall went to the cupboard and revealed a case in the lower left corner; the black case had a lock on the handles. Unlocking the case, an extreme blue light filled the room. There Squall look at his 'Loin Heart' gunblade, the blue blade gleaming at him. Squall grabbed the handle and placed it in its holster. "Time to play…"

.

.

.

**Training Centre 4:15am**

Squall pushed open the steel doors to the training centre, the scenery changing from cold steel surroundings to a jungle type arena. Already Squall could see most of the jungle move, not just by the air vents but also because of the Grats in that area. If it was one thing that he hated about Grats it was that they were very weak… but they were able to camouflage themselves into their environment. Squall could also see a few T-rexs in the back before the bend, the only good creature they had at the school.

Squall could tell the Grats were going to get in his way, so he decided to try and get a trio to attack him instead of a single. Even though they were still weak, it was better than nothing. Squall aimed to get maybe one or more T-rexs to attack at the same time; other times he had tried but only got a Grat and T-rex together.

Squall closed the doors behind him and grabbed the gun handle, slightly lifting the blade out of the holster. Squall took a deep breath, narrowing his eyes while tightening his grip on the gunblade.

"_Twelve Grats, maybe more around the bend…_" Squall thought calculating his plan of attack as he was now made to do as commander. "_Seven T-rexs…at most_" Squall suddenly smirked and a small smile appeared on his face. "Lets me see how my new _'speed and clean'_ attack plan works" Squall remembered headmaster Cid always giving a plan or attack plan a nickname, even though they were kind of dumb.

Squall gave another quick deep breath before running towards a group of Grats. Squall removed the gunblade from its holster and held it out (both hands griped on the handle) to his left. The Grats turned their eyes towards Squall and the blue glowing blade from his Lion Heart.

As soon as Squall was in range of the nearest group of Grats, Squall tighten his grip even harder on the gunblade's handle while he sliced at the first Grat. He then leaped into the air and '_jumped slashed_' the next in line, then twirled around like a tornado, slicing the last three in that group.

The '_speed and clean_' attack was to make a speedy attack before any enemy could attack and clean the area of enemy personnel in a short amount of time. Squall spare time was either spent in devising new tactics, looking over new recruits or signing new papers on his desk. He had no time for a social life anymore, only when there was nobody to fight in which case he spent with his friends or outside in the world.

.

.

Squall cleaned his Lion Heart blade after that little on slaughter, he made note that the tactic was very effective against weaker enemies, but was unsure it could be done against larger and more powerful foes, like the T-rexs for example. Squall smile briefly before he frowned. He realized that the tactic was a bit unfair for lower level students, his level was the highest in the Garden and the tactic was most effective for higher skill levels. He again made note to find students with medium levels and test the tactic with them, to make sure it was affective against all enemies and with any skill levels.

.

.

Squall eyed another group of Grats that started to close in on him. He lifted the blade so that it was almost resting on his back then charged the attacking Grats. One Grat stop in mid-attack while waving its tentacles, trying to perform a sleep spell on Squall. The star shape attack surrounded Squall but didn't cause him to sleep.

"**Sleep?** You think I'm that **dumb** to allow you to cast that on me?!" Squall shouted, slashing and dicing through the crowd of Grats, slowly heading towards the group at the back that was trying to cast Sleep on Squall. Finally reaching the spell-casting group Squall narrowed his eyes and slashed one of the Grats before side swiping another; Squall dancing about the Grat's attacks and round the Grats themselves, slashing each one in the back.

.

.

After taking down two groups of Grats, Squall was calmly phasing his next plan of attack against a T-rex. Squall could tell his planning was going to be cut short, hearing the soft growl of a T-rex hiding in the jungle surrounding him. Squall didn't have to wait long for the T-rex to make itself noticed. To Squall's left, the T-rex poked its head slowly out of the jungle surroundings, almost grinning at its new prey.

"Hmm…" Squall grunted lifting his Lion Heart on his shoulder. The T-rex peered at the blade them slowly back off into the bushes. The jungle turned quiet at that point. Squall's eyes began to wonder around the surrounding for any signs of movement.

.

.

**GGGRRRRRAAA…**

.

.

Squall spun around suddenly, only to be knocked back by a charging T-rex. It was uncommon for a normal T-rex to surprise attack their victims, but these weren't normal dinosaurs either. Squall grabbed his Lion Heart from off the ground and jumped to his feet, pointing the powerful blade at its opponent

Squall grin his teeth and charge the T-rex like it had done to him, except that he was much faster then the giant Dino. The T-rex turned its head slightly, thinking of what possible action would stop this attack or maybe what action could even get it a free feed. The T-rex slowly lowered its head to ground level so its bottom jab was touching the ground and opened it gigantic mouth. Squall could tell at his speed he would have no time to stop, he was too close too fast to make any major detour.

"_Think, think, **THINK!**_**"** Squall shouted at himself, staring down the gigantic rows of teeth. His eyes sped around the area examining his options, but for this situation there was none. Squall bit down on his lip and held the gunblade over his head, leaping towards the T-rex's opened mouth.

Squall was sweating widely as he could clearly see down the dinosaur's throat, but more so at the razor sharp teeth he would pass if he happen to fall in. Suddenly the worried expression disappeared as Squall cleared over the opened mouth, the sweating stop and was replace with a wicked smile on Squall's face as he was now directly over the T-rex's head.

"ARGH!" Squall screamed, thrusting the blade with both hands into the mighty T-rex's head. The T-rex gave a mighty roar before the rest of the body just collapsed. There came a soft painful growl from the T-rex then silence. Squall examined the now defeated T-rex, the body was ever so still and the heartbeat was gone. Squall removed his blade and rested on the top of the Dino's head, giving off a sigh of relief.

"_That wasn't too hard_" Squall thought, laughing at the every thought, even if was an inch close to death.

.

.

.

**Main Hall 445am**

Squall finally emerged from the training centre, his exercise over and his body finally ready to take a long nap. Squall rubbed his forehead, feeling a slight headache but ignored it as nothing else. Squall pass by the Car park, the Garden Guards standing at its entrance, his face almost completely hidden.

Squall peered at the Guard and paused just a bit further down the hallway. Squall narrowed his eyes and walked back towards the Guard, moving his face unclose to the Garden Guard. Through the large hat and high up clothes, Squall could see The Guard eyes closed and could just hear his faint breathing. Squall shook his head. He had always thought the Guards were always awake during night duties; after all they were their protectors and caretakers and they couldn't even stay awake.

Squall moved away, gave a sigh and continued on walking to the Dorms, the sound of the water making him even drowsier.

.

…_Squall…_

.

Squall paused turning around and peering around the Hall. There was nothing except the Garden Guards and so far they were still asleep. He moved to the centre railing towards the elevator and looked down at the water, making sure nobody was playing tricks on him.

"_What was that?_" Squall asked himself. "_Did someone call me or…_" Squall thought a second before giving of a yawn. Squall began nodding as though he found his answer. "_Yes…that it, I'm just tried and this is my minds way of saying I need sleep_" Squall nodded again and walked down the pathway to the Dorms.

.

…_Squall_…

.

Squall paused. There came a faint sound of feet pounding on the floor and his name continuingly echoing through the Hall. Squall narrowed his eyes and reach for his gunblade. Squall knew how to faint, he didn't care who it was, but decided to give whomever it was a good scare.

"_That's it! Come a bit closer…you want to scare me? How bout I scare you_" Squall seized his gunblade in both hands, his finger finding the small trigger. The sound drew closer and his name became louder and louder.

Squall bit his lower lip, springing his Lion Heart from his holster and forcing his body to spin around with his gunblade by his side.

"**Got ya!**" Squall shouted as he body began to spin round. Squall narrowed his eyes, a wicked smirk appearing on his face as he turned to face…

A Sliver Light? Squall eyes became wide as the strange light flew towards him, flying from through the elevator wall, across the water and straight at him. He swung his blade as the Sliver light was close but went straight through it and crashed into Squall. The force knocked him back, his head hitting the hard floor causing him to quickly lose consciousness.


	11. Dream?

Squall wasn't sure if he was awake. He didn't know he asleep either. He knew that he felt awake but everything around him said other wise. Squall blinked blankly at his strange surroundings; something about this place was both real and familiar, yet he was unsure he recognized it all.

Squall slowly lifted himself onto his knees, rubbing the back of his aching head. He examined his hand, making sure there was no blood or wounds. The glove was clean, no red blood stains on the black surface but there was dust, like sand. His eyes moved passed his hand till his hand was blurry and the ground was in clear focus.

Sand. The ground he was laying on was sand. He quickly jolted to his feet, suddenly getting a wired and oh so creepy vibe. Squall eyes darted across the strange sky and even the surrounding. The sky looked like grey water with a hint of blue and sunlight; as if he was in a underwater aquarium, just without the glass and the landscape was a barren desert, stretching out for miles on end, hardly anything on the horizon but sand.

"_Where…where am I?_" Squall asked himself, his thoughts echoing in the air. Squall face became blank, hearing his own thoughts broadcasted out of his mind. "_What is this?_" the same thing happen again, as though spoken his thoughts echoed. On impulse he retrieved his gunblade form its holster and swung it out in front.

"Come on!" Squall shouted into the nothingness. The only reply he heard was his own voice bouncing back. "Come out and **FIGHT ME!**" Squall waited. Nothing happen. He even began to slowly turn around in all direction to catch any attackers, but in every direction was the same barren wasteland, the same lifeless desert.

.

.

Squall exhaled harshly and placed his gunblade in its holster, a little displeased, but more so a little confused on his whereabouts. Squall examined his surrounding one more time; he couldn't shake off the feeling he was being watched and that he had by chance been here before.

"What is this place?" he asked to no one in particular. He was alone in a not so strange environment, something imprinted on the edge of his mind that's has stayed with him, yet unable to recall it. After his echo faded, Squall chose to head in a direction, not caring what laid in front him, he decide to walk it anyway.

.

.

Each step he took was like he was floating, this whole place all started to come into focus and could slightly recall where he was. After what seemed like hours he was still in the middle of nowhere, the same deserted terrain over and over again. His floating feeling in his steps started to leave and was replaced instead with heavy exhausting steps. He felt like he had invisible weights attached to his boots. The more he walked the more heavily everything seemed to get.

"_W-What's wrong… with me?_" Squall came to a halt. His eyelids were drawing over his blue-green eyes and his whole body seemed to be getting ever so heavy. "_Why…am I so exhausted?_" Squall collapsed down, his legs outstretched and his arms finding their way to his chest.

Squall's body felt like it was being crushed into the sandy ground, as gravity seemed to increase in this place. But he was too exhausted and tired to do anything about it. He tried to struggled himself to his feet but it just drain the energy from him. Squall, facing almost complete lack of energy decide to allow himself to just stay there and wait… for someone. As his eyes closed he final came to realize exactly where he was… his shot open his eyes but then started to draw to a close. All he could do was hear his thoughts screams in the air before he would totally blackout.

.

.

"_NO!_" Squall shouted in his mind.

Squall could just hear the echo of his thoughts, as his eyes were rendered useless. Squall's mind was saying too much stuff that he couldn't gather what he was thinking. He listen to the echo's to clearly understand what his mind was saying.

"_This can't be…_"

"_My friends…all gone?!"_

"_I know where…I am!"_

"_Will I live again? See their faces?_"

"_After __Ultimicia's defeat… I was somewhere_"

"_I hate to die like this!_"

"_In this place… I almost die…_"

"_I die…but __Rinoa…she save me_"

As Squall listened, he noticed that the echoes were fading much quicker, until he was sure he was unable to hear anymore. He could tell his body just shutting down for a long sleep. The last thing he heard was too weak to hear but was just able make it out.

"_Rinoa…where are you…please save me_"

.

.

.

Squall's eyes began to flicker. His eyes couldn't see anything; they were fogged by sleep. He didn't mind that he actually had fallen asleep; it was quite peaceful and relaxing, but it was his dream that was not normal, it wasn't Squall's dreams at all. Squall didn't try to move at first, he lay there trying to comprehend his dream and most of all, what had caused him to lose consciousness.

Suddenly realizing he was in his dorm bedroom, Squall sat up in his bed. The first thing he notice was he was still in his regular clothing, so someone must have dragged him to his room. Then he looked at the door. How could anyone have gotten him into his room? The dorms were pin coded locks system; only headmaster Cid and Garden Guard members had ultimate access to rooms, nobody else.

Squall also notice that his gunblade was resting against his bedpost. Someone was nice enough to remove his blade for him, but why go to all this trouble? Squall placed his forehead in his right hand and sighed, soon moving his hand to the back of his head. There was a slight bump but nothing major.

"Whoa…" Squall sighed, soon standing up on his feet. "I had the weirdest dream…and I rarely dream" Squall was a bit interrupted by the chatting of a group of girls giggling outside, in the hall. He peered at the window, seeing that sun was almost in the noon sky. He sighed and then moved towards the bathroom, splashing warm water on his face.

.

.

…_Squall…_

.

.

Squall dismissed his name, needing more time to himself before he saw anyone. Squall grabbed the towel from its hanger and quickly dried his face and hands.

_…Squall…_

Squall peered at his dorm door, threw the towel on the toilet and went to quickly answer the door. He placed a weak smile on and opened the door to an empty hallway. Squall moved pasted the door, his head scanning both ends of the hallway, but nobody was there. Squall's rather weak smile was quickly replaced but annoyances and closed the door.

_…Squall…_

Squall paused in the middle of his room. His name wasn't being called from outside in the hallway, but someone was calling him inside his medium size room. Squall could easily tell that there was nowhere to hide. His closet, however the only place to hide was empty and was always locked. His bed's based touched the floor, so nobody could be under there, unless they were pancaked. His bathroom was empty as he was in there just seconds before.

Squall scratched the back of his head, avoiding the annoying bump. There was nowhere to hide and nothing was out of placed. Squall sighed and moved towards his desk to see what unfinished paper work still needed to be done. As he made his way to his desk, he took a quick glimpse into the mirror and paused.

Squall stared at the mirror. His reflection was there but in an abnormal way, it seemed that the glass was replaced by water. He could see the ripples from the frame. . "_What the hell…_" Squall thought, slowly raising his hand to touch the abnormal surface.

.

…_Squall…is the room clear?_…

.

Squall paused then slowly lowered his arm before throwing it to the side.

"Who's there!? I demand you come out and show yourself!" Squall ordered. He thought that he might have been a bit to loud as he heard everyone went silent outside in the dorms.

.

…_Back away from the mirror_…

.

Squall shook his head at the request then slowly moved towards his bed, reaching for his gunblade as he reached the based. Suddenly the mirror surface started to ripple as a figure emerged from the liquid-like surface.

.

.

"**CERBERUS**!"__


	12. Meeting the others

"**CERBERUS**!" Squall shouted his hands thrown to the side. The spirit dog sat on its hind legs in the corner of the room, rearing back its head at Squall's uproar. "What the hell are you doing in my room?! What are you doing **here**?!"

Cerberus's faces were kind of sad looking, even the right head look a little depressed, but still kept its angry face on. Cerberus pushed off from its hind legs and moved towards the mirror.

"I'm sorry to intrude Squall, but this was a matter of great importance!" Cerberus spoke in a clam voice. "We require you and your team to help us…"

"Stop!" Squall interrupted, not letting Cerberus finish, lifting up his right hand to Cerberus. "I can't do it"

"Why not?"

"There already to much for me to do…I've got to train other students to become SeeDs, I have to give orders and sign orders, and I also have to go around the world to take care of a few things… in short I have no time" Squall paused then sighed at the end and turned his head to the side, crossing his arm about his chest.

"_I have no time…none… hardly any at all_"

.

.

"_Please… help us_!" a soft voice echoes in the room. Squall and Cerberus both peered at the mirror as the ice spirit appeared, carrying her crystallized friends in hand. Squall went quiet for a few seconds, staring at both Shiva and Cerberus and the tiny crystal in Shiva's grasp.

"Wait a minute…" Squall suddenly asked, moving closer to the two GF's. Squall stood from arms length and poked at Shiva's skin. Cold, even through his gloves. Squall moved back and scratched the back of his head. "How is it that you both are here? I mean, don't you belong in another realm or something?"

"GF's can venture into the human world when they want. There are portals that allows us to venture between both worlds" Cerberus explained.

"Don't you remember, Squall?" Shiva interrupted, moving closer to the confused Squall. "The fire caverns. Ifrit appeared from a portal to challenge you, remember?"

Squall turned away to think. His memory was clouded with recent events and past hardships and even his own thoughts. Squall didn't say anything.

"I can't remember…"

"You will…" Cerberus assured.

"We may exist in your minds causing some memory loss. But it isn't permanent, just wait a few minutes" Shiva further explained to Squall, who still had his back to the GF's.

.

.

After what seemed like an hour, Squall slowly saw the whole battle in his head against the Fire Demon Ifrit. It was clouding at first, dark but soon, as Shiva had said, he began to remember it again. Squall opened his eyes, lowering his folded arms and the turned to Shiva and Cerberus.

"I remember now"

"Good" both GF's replied. Having smiles on their faces.

"But I didn't see no portal"

"Some portals can only be seen by us GF's, other can be seen by mortals" Cerberus explained, all heads nodding in sync.

.

.

Squall placed his head in his hand. He tried working things out, about everything lately. And now this jumps into his lap. He rubbed his forehead hard, his fingers rubbing deep into his skin.

"_Cerberus and Shiva are here?_" he thought. "_They want me to help them? I can barely help myself!_" his fingers running even deeper into his skin, till he felt them almost reach inside his mind. "_I have no time to help them…I got to much work as it is…_" he peered at the GF's and turned away from them.

"_I have to tell the others…but how do I hide them from everyone else?_"

Squall turned around, with a worried look on his face. He scratched the back of his head before saying something.

"You'll guys have to wait here… I'll go get the others to meet us here…"

"There is no need for it Squall" Shiva interrupted.

"Only you can see us now…" Cerberus explained. Squall frowned and lowered his head.

"_Oh Great! People already think I got enough on my mind... and if they see me talking to nothing, they'll say I've lost my mind!_"

"I can't be seen talking to you…" Squall mentioned, getting a vague image of people seeing him talking to nothing but air. "People would think I've lost it if they see me talking to nothing"

"**We know that Squall!**" the right head shouted.

"Calm down!" the middle quickly shouted back at its counterpart's rudeness. "He didn't know!"

"**Sorryyy!**" the right head dragged on. The middle head's glowing orange eyes narrowed at the right head. And suddenly both right and middle head broke into an argument. The left head turned away and sighed.

"Can…can people outside hear this?" Squall asked, again scratching the back of his head.

"No, they only hear you…" Shiva explained. Over Cerberus's noise he moved closer to the door trying to make if anyone was trying to listen in on them…or just him. Squall could just make out the faint talk from the hallway over Cerberus' loud howling.

.

.

"Would you knock it **OFF!**" Squall shouted, spinning around with his right arm out stretched to the side. Both heads went silent. The left head's sad expression went even sadder. Shiva was shocked and almost fallen over. In the mist of the peace and quiet, Squall again thought that everyone had heard his screams and that now everyone could be listening in.

Squall calmed down and slowly stood up straight, moving a lock of his hair out of his face. He shook his head and grabbed his gunblade from the bedpost and placed it firmly in his holster.

The came a soft whimper from behind him.

"_You're not going to slash at us again, are you Squall?_" the left head of Cerberus asked, tears flooding his puppy like eyes. Squall didn't turn around but became still.

"Again?" Squall asked, slowly turning to face Cerberus. "When was the first time? I haven't done it to you lately"

"In the hallway… outside the dorms in the main hallway last night!" the left head explained, its voice sounding even softer. Squall then notices a huge scar across all three heads that he really didn't take any notice to.

"_Outside the dorms…last night?_" Squall went silent. His arms again folder about his chest and his head lowered. He didn't reply or speak, as his mind wondered about last night's memory.

"_I remember that strange dream…I remember going to the dorms from the training centre and then I…_" Squall's eyes opened and he lower his arms, staring about both GF's.

"Was it you guys in that silver flame?" Squall asked.

"The aura flare you mean…"

"Whatever…was it you?"

"Yes it was…we thought it would have disappeared before us hitting you, we're sorry" Cerberus apologized bowing its heads. Shiva came and patted Cerberus on the back, sending cold shiver up the Dog spirit's spine.

"We were kind of excited to be here, we thought that this place may have moved on somewhere else…"Shiva started to explain moving from Cerberus to Squall. "We were just happy, that's all"

.

.

"_Happy?_" Squall thought. "_At least someone is_" Squall sighed and moved towards the door.

"Come on, we better find the others…" Squall reached for the control panel to the door and then paused, turning his head slightly to just see the GF's. "And when you talk to me and I don't reply…I just don't want people getting the wrong idea, but still keep talking if you want"

Shiva and Cerberus peered at each other before moving off behind Squall when he opened the door and made for the hallway. Squall tried to keep a straight face as Shiva and Cerberus tried to explain to him what was going. Squall sometimes found himself shouting at what was explained to him and people would just stare. He would hide his face and make up some excuse and just walk on.

.

.

He found Zell and Irvine together in the cafeteria, talking and laughing while enjoying their first hotdogs in a long time, to only have Squall come in and ask them to find the others and to meet him outside the front of the school. Zell and Irvine seemed pretty annoyed at first. Irvine and Zell peered at each before stuffing down the Hot dogs and walking off to find the others. Squall, Zell and Irvine walked down the hallway, Zell and Irvine trying to figure out why Squall had asked then to meet outside.

"Come on Squall, what's the big idea? What do you want to talk about?" Zell asked, trudging just behind their commander, who looked to be between conversations. Zell awaited but Squall didn't answer. Zell shrugged at Irvine and shook his head. Irvine rubbed his chin, before he run up next to Squall.

"Squall? I know you have a lot on your mind but please fill us in on the details man…" Irvine was stopped by Squall. Squall sighed and then turned around to face his team members.

"All I can say at this time is it concerned the GF's, they may have a mission for us to undertake…that's all I can say" Squall turned around, all-silent like and began walking off. Zell and Irvine stood, baffled and confused.

"A mission to do with…" Irvine began to say.

"GF's…" Zell finished off. Both looked at each other before quickly sprinting down different direction in the main hall.

.

.

"Are you sure that was a good idea, Squall? Why didn't you tell them the full story?" Cerberus asked, catching up to the fast pace Squall. Squall examined his surrounding leading to the entrance before speaking.

"I gave them as much info as they needed to know" Squall said, keeping his face looking straight and unchanged. "As soon as they get to the front of the school I'll explain the rest to them"

.

.

.

After twenty minutes of waiting, Squall could hear the soft chatter of familiar voices heading his way. Squall stood quiet quickly and before the grouped arrived he turned to the GF's that stood beside him.

"What am I supposed to tell them about you guys?" Squall asked straight off. "Are they going to be able to see you?" Shiva gave a slight chuckle and patted Squall on the back.

"It will be alright…you'll see" Shiva explained. Squall was more hoping for a better answer then that but just sighed and rubbed the back of his head. As soon as he heard the approaching group come to a halt he turned around and paused…he forgot what to say to them.

"Damn! How am I going to say this without sounding like a complete idiot?!" Squall asked himself, again rubbing the back of his head.

.

.

"Squall? W-what is Shiva and Cerberus doing here?" Asked Irvine, scratching at the back of his own head.

Squall went silent, even before he spoke. He turned to Cerberus and Shiva and then turned back towards his team members.

"You can see them?" Squall asked sounding a little baffled. The group gave a little unsure nod, as if they weren't sure they were seeing things. Squall crossed his arms and grunted heavily.

"I told you Squall" Shiva said as she approached him. "Everything will be alright" she again patted his back and moved in between him and the others, bowing to them while greeting them. The group didn't really know how to respond, expect for Selphie who bowed back eagerly.

"Oh wow!" Selphie shouted, waving her hands about. She ran up to Shiva, dancing happily about while examining the Ice spirit form head to toe. "A GF… in the **Flesh!**" Selphie shouted, touching Shiva's icy cold skin. "And without being summoned I bet!" Selphie sounded very interested at the GF's appearance, almost like a kid at Christmas.

"Squall…I'm a little confused" Quistis spoke up moving past Selphie and Shiva. "What are they doing here? No offence…" Quistis apologized to both Shiva and Cerberus, even though she wasn't trying to be rude. The two GF's nodded, knowing that she wasn't trying to be rude.

"We are here to ask for your assistance" Cerberus stated, slowly walking into the group, that was now forming around Squall and the Two GF's. "Something has occurred that we are unable to handy by ourselves…"

"Hey Shiva what are these crystals your holding?" Zell asked indicating at the shining orbs in her hands.

"Its part of the reason why we are here…we have a request…." (Middle head)

"**Mission!**"

"_Task…_"

"…For you! We need you strength to help us defeat a new foe!" Cerberus finished, after its heads started to butt in.

.

.

"A… **MISSOIN!**" Zell shouted sounding excited as he began to shadow boxing. Zell had a huge smirk on his face. He stopped boxing and ran up to Squall, his hands gripping Squall's jacket. "Oh c'mon man!" Zell started, shaking Squall as he talked. "It's been so long since we had a decent fight! It's been getting boring around Garden… I need some action, man!"

Squall shook his head and then pushed Zell from his jacket. Zell, losing his footing hit the ground hard. Squall didn't say anything but went silent, as he always does when he has time to think.

"Zell you shouldn't get to carry away with this…it could be dangerous!" Shiva stated, lowering herself down to the fallen fighter.

"Hey!" Quistis shouted straight after Shiva, laughing straight afterwards. Shiva stood up and peered at Quistis who was laughing about something, "I was about to say that! Ha-ha!" Shiva smiled and chuckled slightly. Irvine noticed this reaction in shiva and began to scratched at his head.

"Hey! I've never notice GF's had a sense of humour!" Irvine stated, seeing that Shiva was finding Quistis statement funny.

"Yeah!" Selphie agreed, also notcing Shiva's reaction as did everyone else. "How come we haven't seen this side of you guys before?! Come tell us!" Selphie asked impatiently, her hands placed firmly on her hips.

Shiva peered at them, still chuckling before quieting down. Shiva quickly wiped a small tear from her eye before returning to her normal state. Cerberus grunted and sat on its hind legs.

"As you all are aware we GF's inhabit a part of your minds…"

"You mean the parts of our minds… as in our memories?" Quistis asked, lending towards the spirit dog. Quistis had already heard all the GF's rumors spreading about Garden and town, and have come dismissed them as made up stories, but lately she began to believe their truth. Cerberus and Shiva both nodded.

"To better understand our masters or summoners…we relive their memories, to better understand their strengths and weakness so we can aid them in the furture, as we have done with you…" Shiva continued after Cerberus, but stopped, as she didn't know how to continue. Cerberus notice Shiva's paused in her sentnce and quickly filled in raising its heads up higher so everyone could see him.

"We gave you more strength, more abilties to help you fight your demons…"

"Thanks to you guys…" Selphie suddenly shouted, happily butting in. "I've never felt so strong or as happy! Thanks" After finishing Selphie ran up to both GF's and gave both Shiva and Cerberus big hugs.

Shiva blushed, feeling kind of happy and overwhelmed with new sensations but just smiled and gave a slighty hug. Cerberus tried to avoid Selphie but was unable to out move her. Cerberus went silent and also began to blushed. To hide their embarrassment, all three heads put on their causal faces. The right head was mumbling while still looking angry, the middle head kept it eyes closed and just breath and exhaled and the left head was just smiling. Selphie finished her hugs and then joined the group.

"Thank you…" Shiva smiled.

"**Yeah thanks…**"

"It was nice…"

"_It was lovely…could I have another?_"

"Enough" Squall finally spoke up after his mental thinking. He moved in between the group and the GF's. Squall sighed and lifted his head to the sky. "I've already heard everything…if we are going to undertake this mission, you better explain it a bit further to all of us…"

"So are we doing this or what?" Irvine asked, grabbing the edge of his hat and bring it down over one eye.

"Yeah man! So what's it going to be?!" Zell shouted, moving a bit closer to Squall.

"As I said, I'll have to hear it out further…then I have to figure out where we stand. There so much to be done…" Squall was suddenly interrupted by Selphie shouting.

"Oh come **on**! Please say we can do this! **PLEASE!**" Selphie hugged Squall from under his arm. Squall was a bit taken by surprised but did not try to shake her free.

"We can help you out, Squall. Just let us know" Quistis reminded their leader. Squall went silent and closed his eyes.

.

.

"_I just have to figure this all out… there too much stuff to be done…maybe they can help out, as they say 'more hands make light work'… but wait…where's Rinoa?_"

"Listen to us Squall… just remember we are here to help each other" a voice spoke up. Squall, as well as everyone else spun around to see the young sorceress standing by the gates to the school.

"Rinoa.." Squall sighed with a smile. Squall stared at her for a while before turning to the GF's.

"Alright…SeeDs will see this mission done!"

Cerberus and Shiva smiled at Squalls agreement. There came a cheer from everyone around Squall. Squall peered at his team member cheering and almost needing to block his ears.

"**Yeah!**"

"**Alright!**"

"**Woo Hoo!**"

"Quiet down!" Squall had to yell to get their attention. It took a while for them to quiet down but soon they were all silent "We'll meet up in the secret area in the training centre… at two o'clock in the morning"

"**YEA HA!**"


	13. Mission Briefing

**Training Centre 1:30am**

Squall was the first out of the others in his team to make it to the secret area. Squall peered around the area. Empty. He knew that there was usually someone there, but everyone was asleep and it was only him standing alone.

"_Hopefully the other haven't forgotten…or are still asleep_" Squall thought, brushing a bit of hair from his face.

Finding it stupid just standing there alone, Squall moved to the ledge where the view of the Garden was most spectacular. It didn't peak any interest to him. It was just a view, nothing more. The Garden did look wonderful with the golden ring atop of the large school; bring a tranquil environment to the surrounding area.

"There so much for me to do…" Squall spoke to the endless space, not really seeking a reply. He just wanted it off his mind. "Why or when did this responsibility get passed on to me? I didn't even get a say in the matter!" Squall sank his head lower into his chest. "Even if they did ask me, would I have still taken the position?"

Squall rested his folded arms on the ledge and laid his head upon his arms. He gave a heavy sigh; his hot breathe colliding with the cold scented air as he exhaled.

"Was it that Headmaster Cid thought I was good leader that people respected? …_I don't think so…_" Squall slowly turned around and moved towards the entrance to the secret area. "Or was it that he couldn't handle all this responsibility by himself and therefore needed a lackey who was in the right place at the right time?"

Squall placed his head in his right hand. He knew saying such things wasn't helping him get through life. He just really didn't understand why he was given such a command. Beside, he didn't even ask for it.

'SnAp'

Squall dropped his hand back to his side and peered into the darkness of the training centre from the Secret Area's doorway. Squall lend against the framework, trying to act casual as he could even though his eyes were drowned with sleep and his face pale.

From the rocks that surrounded the terrain to the secret area, a group of Grats appeared, six to seven, all grouped together. Their tentacles were wrapped around in the air. Squall sighed, slowly sinking his head into his chest.

**Secret Area 2:00am**

Squall found a steady rock to sit on that gave him a good view of the training centre from the Secret Area. The rock was wet, cold and covered in moth but Squall was too tired to feel the cold shivers crawling up his spine.

Squall rested his head in his left hand, his elbow digging into his upper leg, slowly cutting off his blood to his left leg. Squall eyes were slowly drawing shut. He could hardly see out of them anyway. Everything was a blur to him now. Lack of sleep and all because he ask them to come out so early in the morning. He bet they were still asleep, in their bed, warm and away in some dream fantasy while he was still awake in the training centre, slowly falling to sleep.

Squall again sighed; his hot breathe again colliding with the cold, forming small clouds that quickly disappeared. In his blurred state (eyes) he could notice groups of figures moving back and forth from the entrance, but however they did not enter.

Squalls eyes again drawing to a closed. The urge for sleep taking over, he didn't offer any resistants. His eyelids closed quickly without any flicker and just closed shut, as if any and all restraints had been removed.

It was strange. As soon as Squall closed his eyes they opened almost immediately…and he was not in the Secret Area, nor was he in the school.

**A/N in here it will be Squall's point of view, as well as me describing his dream.**

Squall wasn't sitting on a rock, nor was he in the cold steel surroundings of the training centre. He quickly knew that the whole area was messed up. Deformed and creepy like-stars swarmed across the whole plain, while the sky changed colours. He was quickly meet with the fact that he was reliving a battle, one in which it didn't take long to figure out which one.

Squall peered to his left. Rinoa was standing there, in her blue dress and black shorts. Her bright coloured shooting star placed on her left armband. She looked liked she had been beaten up and badly. Cuts and continuous bruises spread out along her arms and legs.

_Rinoa…what's wrong? What happen to you…why are you bleeding? What is this place…I know…_

Rinoa? 

Rinoa did not answer nor move.

_Rinoa?! Why wont you answer me?! Please… speak to me…_

Again she did not answer. Squall felt almost hurt but did not take it heart so quickly. Squall called out her name a few more time, his voice growing louder and louder till he was screaming it. No reply.

Squall felt like crying, even more he wanted to run up and hug her tightly, never letting her go. But… he was unable too. Unable to move, unable to speak and uneven to open his own mouth. He tried screaming out till his lungs were empty, but he couldn't hear anything from his own mouth.

_What is this? Why can't I speak?! Rinoa?! Someone! Help me!_

_What kind of dream is this… is this even a dream or a nightmare?_

Suddenly Squall saw everything move. Rinoa left his sight as his body started to look in the other direction, but he didn't want to look away. He tried to force himself back, to see Rinoa but he had no control over his own body. All he could do was shout and watch as his body looked in another direction. He was a prisoner in his own body, an onlooker and nothing more.

_Rinoa!! No come back! I…NO…I want Rinoa!_

Slowly coming into focus was the '_fighting machine_' Zell. Squall then tried to shout out for Zell assistance but his plea fall upon deaf ears. He was reliving a battle and he couldn't even have the freedom to do whatever he wanted. He grunted loudly and just watched, as he could do nothing more.

_The final battle…what's the point in me reliving this battle? She died and we lived! Yeah! It was hard but so what…_

_But what Cerberus and Shiva told me… that __Ultimicia and Griever might not be really dead!_

_If they're not dead then what are they?_

All of the sudden, beams of light shunned all round as the hideous Ultimicia arose from the endless space. Squall again felt frighten just staring into the glowing orb placed inside Ultimicia's face. He also noticed that there was another Ultimicia, hanging completely upside down, hidden away by her robes.

Squall saw himself grip his Lion Heart as he sprung forth, delivering a Renzoukuken. But he didn't see all of the attack. As soon as he brought the blade of his famed Lion Heart on Ultimicia, everything jumped just like in videotape. He felt wired, almost lighted headed. Suddenly images flashed before his eyes, the same memories of Rinoa where he was in the deserts for the first time. Everything happened as it did then.

Squall didn't know if this was really happening or his was just reviewing it-like the battle. As Squall watched, he became more stressed and uncomfortable. He felt like he was sweating and shaking. His body was rapidly changing temperatures—he wasn't sure if it was his body he was feeling or just some strange sensation.

"**SQUALL!**"

Squall flashed opened his eyes. His harsh eyes darted around in their sockets, trying to quickly gather information about his surroundings. At first it was a blur and he could feel his chest aching as his heart was pounding like an old fashion jackhammer against his ribcage.

Squall rubbed his eyes clean of sleep and rested his head back. His eyes became more adjusted, as he took in the steel surrounding of secret area. Everything was right again. Even though it was just the training centre, it made him happy—seeing those images again almost destroyed him, like it once did.

Squall soon noticed Selphie was stationed over him, staring into his light blue eyes. As soon as his and her eyes met she giggle most childishly like she always does.

"You got beautiful eyes…he-he" she lunged for him and hugged his head, suffocating him in her chest. "Oh! They're so cute… I wish I could keep them!"

"**Selphie**! Let the man breath!" Zell shouted making his way inside the secret area. Zell was dressed up in his casual clothes, as was everyone else that now entered the secret area expect the two GF's. Zell made his way up to Selphie who still had Squall by the head. Zell tapped her on the back soon gaining her displeased attention. "Come on! Let him live will ya!"

"Ok..." Selphie sighed releasing her commander's head. She gave a warming smile with a slight giggle "Sorry bout that" she turned around and danced over to the ledge overlooking the Garden.

"You alright man? How's the head?" Zell asked. Squall didn't change his expression. He seemed not to care what Selphie did and seemed he wasn't even fully awake or fully aware of what happened either.

"Yeah… I'm fine" Squall muttered simply. Zell gave a quick chuckle before moving off to a nearby rock and stationed himself there for the time being. Squall made a sort of whimpering moan instead of yawning, as the last of the group members sat down, on the rocky steel surface. Squall peered around, looking at each of his team members before standing.

Squall felt a bit drawn back, he was too weary and couldn't really keep his head up for long. He felt like just collapsing to sleep there, if he didn't need to explain this to his friends. Squall held his head, shaking it a bit before regaining his composure.

"I'll try to keep this short if I can, I know how tired we are but this is the only time I could think of that other students wouldn't be around…" Squall started to explain. He could see that everyone was trying their best to stay awake. Rinoa was almost out of it and Selphie seemed a bit too happy—she was clearly asleep. Irvine had a habit of drawing his hat over his head when the conversation took to long and Zell just rested his head in his right on top of his knee. Quistis seemed to be the only one who was more so awake, sitting upright and her hands firmly placed on her knees.

"From what I understand of this mission, some new formed GF is wreaking havoc on Other GF's. This GF is unlike anything we can comprehend or face. From what information Cerberus has gathered for me, the GF used to be human and has the ability to turn GF's into humans" Squall explained, pausing just a bit to yawn. "What Shiva carry are some of the remaining GF's left…"

"So why are they like?" Irvine asked, drawing his hat away from his eyes. Cerberus rose to the question stepping in front of Squall.

"I can answer that Irvine…" Cerberus said. Cerberus turned around to the weary Squall and began to nod at him, with a slight smile. "You can sit down now Squall. I'll will explain the rest of this if you want?" Squall offered no response but made his way back to his seat upon the rock he was a few minutes ago, seating in his normal posture.

"As Squall has mention the new GF was once human, like you. His name was Nashtru, a sorcerer who basically went power mad! Nashtru has the ability to consume GF's power, but first he draws it from them when they are in human form. He studied the Dark Art and had come to fully master this technique." Cerberus paused, taking a look at the shinning crystals in Shiva grasp. "Those GF's trapped in those crystals are the same GF's that you used against Ultimicia and Griever. But now they are slowly deforming into their human forms."

The group all study the crystals. The crystals gave off small amounts of glistening light from their dimmed environment. Squall wasn't sure if he was the only one seeing this but he thought he could see something inside each crystal.

"So…the colours of those crystal" Irvine started; peering closer at the Crystals then the others, till he was kneeling in front of Shiva. "They represent the GF's trapped inside?" Irvine's question did make a good point. The group again stared closer till they could represent the colour to the GF's.

"Hey yeah…" Rinoa said, slowly standing up to move towards Shiva; walking very slowly in her sleepy state. She stood over Irvine, using him as support. "That red one…is that Ifrit?" Rinoa asked, staring at Shiva. The ice spirit smiled, giving a slight nod to confirm her question.

"So that means…" Rinoa inspected the other colour crystals in Shiva's possession, mixed matching colours to the GF's from what little she knew of the GF's; having only gotten used to them. "…The dark purple crystal is…"

"…Diablos" Quistis finished. Rinoa nodded and peered at the next one. Pointing her index finger at the orange crystal.

"This orange one is…Siren?" Rinoa asked, indicating to the orange crystal. Rinoa peered at Quistis who just nodded with a smile. Rinoa smile back and then pointed her finger to the next crystal. "This Green crystal is…Q-Quez…Quistis?" Rinoa shrugged, unable to pronounce the GF. Rinoa knew which GF it was; the mighty Lighting Spirit, it was that its name was too hard to pronounce.

"…**Quezacolt!** **Mighty** Lighting Bird…**slick** and **cool**; just like me!" Irvine stated proudly, standing as his voice boomed in the small area. Irvine wore a weak smile as he flicked his hat back, placing his hands firmly on his hips, while sticking his chest out.

From his loud boasting everyone peered up at him. Irvine stood there like a statue, for a good few minutes till he collapsed back down on the rock and drew his hat back down over his eyes. He was beyond tired as most of them were. Everyone shook their head before returning their gaze back to Rinoa and Shiva.

"Then the last crystal, the blue crystal is that serpent…Leviathan, right?" Rinoa asked.

"Very Good, Rinoa!" Cerberus applauded, sitting down next to the young sorceress. Rinoa was a little uncomfortable around Cerberus; he just freaked her out a bit. "You named them all, well done"

"But hang on…" Zell shouted, standing up to walk over to Cerberus. The grouped watched as Zell stopped just behind the Dog spirit. "You said the GF's we used against Ultimicia and Griever, right? Then, what happen to the others…are they alright?" Cerberus opened his mouth to give an answer but nothing to seem to come out.

"_We don't… know what happen to… them!_" the left head sobbed.

"It's true…me and Shiva and the ones in the crystals were the only ones to face the monster head on" The middle head explained further.

"**Some of the others fled to protect other low level GF's…we don't know what happen to them either!**" The right head added, sounding less angry.

"But wait a sec…" Selphie said, her voice sounding like a whisper in her sleepy state. She turned around and walked into the group from the balcony she was stationed at. She swayed side to side as she approached, strength in her legs were near minimal. She stood next to Zell while behind Rinoa. "I thought only women could become sorceress…it just doesn't make sense! I mean, all that we were taught about sorceress!" Selphie stated, throwing her hands up and down, sounding every confused. "If men were able to become sorcerer, why ain't there any?!" Selphie lowered her hands controlling her mood swing and gave a short sigh. "And shouldn't this kind of stuff be in texts books?"

"Selphie right!" Quistis said standing to her feet. "If what you said were true, then it goes against every we were raised up to believe…"

"_Sorcerer and Sorceress?_" Squall thought. "_Everything ever taught about sorceress, was wrong?_"

"This all happened a very long time ago, don't forget!" Cerberus reminded. "This was before any of you were born!"

"But come on!" Irvine rejoined into the conversation, moving into the new-formed group of bodies. "Every textbook that we have today was written in the past and updated throughout the years!" Irvine pointed out. "It doesn't take a genius to know that!"

"_Could someone have tried to cover up the truth?_" Squall sighed and leaned back. He stared at the group arguing over issue that happen over a thousand years ago. He just watched and didn't make any effort to add his say.

"_But, if what Cerberus said was true about Nashtru being a sorcerer…and Selphie saying that, 'only women being sorceress and there are no sorcerer around' it makes me think…Grrr, I hate to think!_" Squall brushed a bit of hair from his face, his eyes closed as he thought harder. "It does make some sense… if Nashtru was…"

"We've told you everything we know" Shiva said, trying not to increase the new flowing argument.

"Shiva is right…what we have to tell is everything we are aware of" Cerberus agreed with the Ice Spirit, moving in front of Shiva while sitting on its hind legs.

"But that would mean everything everyone has heard about sorceress are not true?! Is that what you're saying?" Quistis asked, almost shouting. Quistis was one to believe everything in book was true. Taking in something new, she just had to debate it.

"No…everything is true" Squall voice ranged over the group.

Everyone paused as Squall's voice broke up the argument. They slowly turned to stare at the lone commander slowly rising to his feet. Squall's face had changed from the sleepy expression everyone had to a more knowledgeable look.

"What do you mean, Squall?" Quistis asked. As Squall moved into the group, standing next to Shiva and Cerberus. Squall turned around before answering.

"What do we know about sorceress and their power?" Squall asked. The group looked kind of confused at Squall's question, they thought he was making a point.

"OH! I know!" Selphie shouted. "When a sorceress dies they have to past on their power to die in peace! Am I right or what?!" Selphie bounced around happily for no reason whatsoever.

"That right" Squall agreed. "But take into account the only difference between a sorceress and a sorcerers is gender, then their need to pass on their power before they die is the same" Squall tried to explain.

"So…" Zell began to ask.

"So what if Nashtru was the last sorcerer and never had a chance to pass on that power?" Squall asked, finishing his explanation.

The group almost went pink.

"If Nashtru never had a chance to pass on his power and had died…the line of sorcerers would be destroyed! Leaving only the sorceress!" Quistis said, trying to make some sense out of it. In which it did. Adding this new info to what they already know, it does explain why sorcerers haven't been heard of until now.

"So we are facing an old time sorcerers slash GF?! What a combination!" Irvine exclaimed, scratching the back of his head. "How do we beat something like that?"

"Simple!" Cerberus roared, leaping on top of rock overlooking the whole group. "Nashtru can be hurt as any normal GF or monster, the only draw back is he can absorb any and every magic type attack…Quezacolt and Diablos tried a double team combo attack, hardly fazed him" Cerberus explained.

"So in short…" Shiva continued. "We attack Nashtru with physical attack only…GF can't be used, junction them to increase you magic and that is all. Oh and remove status attack damage as well as elemental attack, the slightest use of magic in a attack will be absorb, remember that!"

"Shiva!" Cerberus shouted, almost scaring the ice spirit. "They can't junction anyway! By now most GF's will be hiding, so they won't wanna be summoned anyway!"

"Then that's it!" Squall shouted gaining his teams and GF's attention. "That is our mission! Eliminate new GF Nashtru and return GF's to normal, that's our goal!" Everyone saluted their commander wearing warming smiles. "It may take a while for us to get a leave but I'll put a word in with the Headmaster"

"Are you sure he will handle this kind of request?" Rinoa asked.

"I'm not sure, but I'll see what happen when it comes to it!" Squall answered. "For now, I say it is time we get our sleep, I'll handle the arrangement in the morning"

"At ease!"


End file.
